Who will be the one to save me?
by brittanyyhasfaithforbrucas
Summary: -Set in the beginning of Season four. Brooke and Mr. Chavez have just broken up, yet he sees otherwise. Brooke feels like she can't tell anyone she needs help--but what will happen when Lucas starts noticing the bruises and lies? --BL--
1. Some things are better left unsaid

b Hi everyone! I've written a few fan fics on other sites, but this is my actual first posted. /b 

The story is set in S4 about a few weeks after Nick and Brooke broke up. Everything on the show to that point has happened.

Also this WILL be a BL story..so please no bashing BL! Thank you!:D

There she was; Brooke Davis. The girl that he had completely fallen head over heels for. However this was the same girl who had had enough of his games with Peyton and ended things.

Lucas shook his head as he tried to turn his attention back to Mr. Chavez. He already had a D in this class and needed to get it back up. However he couldn't help but notice Brooke sitting in the corner, so deep into a conversation with Rachel. It was when he saw her serious tone break into her dimpled smile that melted his heart. How could he let this girl go?

"Miss. Davis would you mind repeating back what I just said please?" Mr. Chavez spoke up, smirking a bit as he waited for an answer from Brooke.

"Actually I would mind—I was sort of in the middle of a conversation..?" Brooke smirked back, fighting fire with fire.

"I see. Well you can finish that conversation at 4. I'll see you at three o'clock; detention."

"Well Mr. Chavez.." Rachel spoke up, raising her hand slightly with a smile. "Technically it was both of us having the conversation. So if you're keeping Brooke, you'll have to keep me to." She told him with a smile. She knew about the two's history, and knew that Brooke definitely didn't want to be alone with him.

"Well thank you for the concern Miss.Gatina, but I think Brooke will be fine without you. Now enough disrupting my class. Where were we?" He asked, walking back to the front of the room, continuing his lecture.

As Brooke let out a sigh, rolling her eyes to Rachel, Lucas couldn't help but notice the tension. Sure everyone hated detention, but Brooke had a look on her face like she dreaded it; like she'd rather be dead then there. And for Rachel to give up an hour of her Friday, that was unlikely too. Maybe they were friends and roommates now, but Rachel wouldn't do that out of guilt. Lucas knew something was up.

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted as he quickly caught up to her and Rachel walking down the hallway.

"Well considering he didn't shout 'Rachel', I think that's my cue to exit.." Rachel smirked as she quickly turned the opposite way, glaring at Lucas as she passed him. She honestly lost her likings for the guy after hearing Brooke cry in her sleep for weeks.

Brooke raised her eyebrows as she waited until Lucas caught up, walking again as soon as he was there.

"Hey—I thought we could walk to class together.." He offered, praying she'd say yes.

"Oh I forgot, Peyton's third period is on the other side of campus, huh?" Brooke replied back coldly.

"Brooke listen I'm telling you there is nothing going on between me and Peyton. Unlike you and Mr. Chavez.." Lucas shot back. He was sick of accusations of him and Peyton being together when they honestly weren't.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke asked quickly as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm talking about the weird atmosphere between you two, the way he watches you as you do your work, he wants alone time with you in detention.."

Brooke immediately felt rage fill her body. "You don't know one damn thing. There is nothing going on between us. Why don't you stay the hell out of my business and strictly in Peyton's!" Brooke said, almost shouting as she quickly walked away from him before any tears could escape. Seeing him still killed her, and not being able to tell him what was really going on killed her even more.

b Well? What do you guys think? I'm ALWAYS up for suggestion!:) /b 


	2. Did he tie you down?

Brooke sighed as she walked through the empty hallways. She shouldn't be here; it's Friday! If this were any other teacher Brooke would have sweet-talked her way out of this. But not with Nick, he didn't deserve the attention.

"Well, it's about time Miss. Davis." Nick said almost as soon as she entered the room.

Brooke looked to the clock before looking back at him, lowering her eyebrows. "Uh I'm like a minute late…"

"A minute later then the time I told you to be here. That should be another hour…but your lucky I'm feeling nice." He smirked with a wink.

Brooke rolled her eyes and took a seat near the back. She was not in the mood for Nick today and whatever the hell he was up to.

Nick smiled as he saw her take a seat near the back. He knew she was avoiding him, but that wouldn't stop him. After a few more minutes of making sure everyone had gone home, Nick walked to the back, sitting on top of the desk in front of Brooke.

"Brooke, are you going to make me beg for this?" He asked, putting on his sad-puppy dog eyes as he looked down at the small girl in front of him.

"Beg for what?" Brooke asked coldly as she finally made eye contact with him.

"You know what I'm talking about.." Nick grinned, taking his hand and rubbing it softly against her cheek.

Brooke pushed his hand away quickly. There was no way she was going to be dealing with this. They were over, and she wasn't giving in. "Don't you dare touch me." She commanded, glaring at him.

Nick put his hands in the air as if he were surrendering. After letting out a few laughs, he walked to the door, making sure it was locked. Brooke had her back towards him as he did so, but hearing the handle shake made her nervous; her stomach turn.

"You know—I never was much of a begger.." Nick whispered, leaning down behind her and into her ear. Before she knew it, she could feel his lips going down her neck.

"Nick, I told you it's over!" She yelled, immediately standing up and turning around to face him, face to face.

Just as Brooke went to walk towards the door, sick of detention, she felt her arm being grabbed back across the desk. But it wasn't a gentle pull, it was rough. "Nick!" Brooke screamed as she felt his grip getting tighter. As Brooke tried to pry away, Nick grabbed her other arm, shoving her up against the counters, his body hovering over her.

"Get off of me!" Brooke screamed as a few tears started flowing down her face. Nick's grab only got tighter though as he moved his lips to hers, taking both her wrists in one hand while his other controlled her face.

"Come on, there's no such thing as an easy A…" Nick replied quietly before bringing his lips straight back to hers, not feeling a bit of guilt as she cried.

"Hey hoe, how was detention?" Rachel asked as she twirled around in the mirror, checking out her latest outfit.

"Fine." Brooke replied shortly as she walked over to her bed, laying down slowly on it as she promised herself she wouldn't cry. She couldn't tell Rachel about what happened, she couldn't tell anyone.

Rachel turned around to Brooke, raising her eyebrows. She could tell by the fact that Brooke had only described her day with one word that something had to be up. Brooke lived for giving details, and pretty much just talking. But she was quiet WITH her back turned to Rachel, something was up.

"Okay, now do you want to tell me how it REALLY went?" Rachel smirked, leaving the mirror and walking over to Brooke's bed, taking a seat beside her.

"I told you it went fine. How well can detention go?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, happy with the fact that she came up with something that sounded reasonable.

"True, but considering you got stuck in a room with your ex for an hour it had to of gone different from JUST fine.." Rachel shot back.

'Damn it', Brooke thought. "I didn't have Nick, it was Mr. Turner instead. Turns out Nick had some conference to go to.." Brooke replied with a shrug.

"Oh, well Bevin's having a party tonight. You coming?" Rachel asked as she left her spot on the bed, walking back to the mirror.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out.." Brooke sighed. "I might show up later, but I kinda just want to sleep for awhile…" She lied. She wanted to take a shower, get this nasty man's prints off of her, his kisses, his hands; he was all over her…inside of her. She couldn't escape his face.

Rachel just shrugged it off. If she learned anything about the last time Nick and Brooke were hooking up, Nick would probably be over during the party and Brooke would be sneaking out again. She learned she just had to accept it. Although if the ass did hurt her friend again Rachel would go against Brooke's wishes and made him wish he hadn't.

"Well I'm off. Tell Mr. Chavez I said hi!" Rachel smirked before quickly exiting the room, leaving Brooke no chance to say anything back.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Rachel's comment. If only she knew the truth, if only she knew what Nick had done to her. As soon as she heard Rachel's car pull out, the tears started streaming down Brooke's face. She couldn't keep them in anymore. Her body ached, she'd never felt anything like this before.

After showering and crying for awhile more, Brooke decided she couldn't sulk. Laying around only kept her mind on what had happened. So in Brooke Davis style, Brooke freshened herself up and drove to the party with only one thing in mind; to get wasted.

As she pulled up at Bevin's, the first thing she noticed was Lucas' car. Why didn't he keep his promise? Why didn't he save her? Brooke shook the thoughts away and walked in, instantly grabbing a drink.

**Wow, your guys' comments BLEW ME AWAY! Seriously I couldn't owe you all a bigger thank you. I know my first chapter was pretty short, along with this one. But right now I'm sort of just edging everything in, letting you guys know what exactly is going on before I get into the major drama.**

**Also, I didn't want to write out the full rape scene, just because it really is a traumatic thing, and I didn't want to misinterpret it for anyone who had been in the position, so I just left it as it is.**

**The whole next chapter will be the party—so EXPECT drama! MAJOR brucas drama:D So please, stay tuned!!:)**


	3. Cause it's Taking Over my Head

**Once again, your guys' reviews for my last chapter were INCREDIBLE! I wasn't sure if this story would do well, but I couldn't thank you enough for changing my mind!**

**A few quick notes to some:**

**B. Davis-Thank you for agreeing with me about writing the rape scene. It really meant a lot to know it didn't disappoint people. I just didn't feel right writing about something that I for one have no experience in other then stories I've heard, and two which is such a tragic event to some people. Unfortunately it does happen, which inspired me to write a story on some effects it COULD have.**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha- Yes it was from Drake Bells song, 'Somehow'. I'm glad somebody noticed! I'm in love with that song, and though that it seemed a good fit from the chapter. I'm almost positive more chapter titles will come from that song since it does fit into the story, and I always try to fit chapter names with songs:)**

**Also one other thing, I didn't realize that the new scenes weren't being separated as I thought they were, so I'm sorry if it seemed a bit jumpy. I'll fix that from now on by doing something else to symbolize a new scene.**

**So without further ado, the next chapter!**

**XXX**

_I can remember_

_The very first time I cried_

_How I wiped my eyes_

_And buried the pain inside_

"Brooke you here!" Lucas heard, quickly turning around. Sure enough, he saw the brunette enveloping her friend in a hug. As Brooke pulled away, Lucas felt his legs go numb. She looked gorgeous. Short jean skirt, white heels on along with a white sweater. He didn't understand why she would be wearing a sweater, but it was Brooke Davis; everything was unpredictable.

But that's what he loved about her; the way that even though he knew her better then the back of his hand she still managed to surprise her. No one seemed to take a bigger affect on Lucas' life then Brooke, not as far as love goes.

His thoughts were cut off by the blonde standing at his side, tapping his shoulder slightly.

"She wastes no time, huh?" Peyton smirked, nodding over to Brooke who was already on her second drink.

Lucas just nodded, not really paying attention to what Peyton had said. His mind was fully focused on Brooke Davis, the girl for him.

Without any other words to Peyton, Lucas set his cup down and slowly made his way over to Brooke, touching her shoulder slightly.

Brooke jumped at the tough before putting a reassuring smile. She was never this jumpy, and he knew that. Yet he was just going to shrug it off, figuring maybe she was already getting a buzz from the alcohol.

"Brooke, listen I just wanted to apologize for earlier. You were right I shouldn't have commented about you and Mr. Chavez.." Lucas started, before being cut off by Brooke.

"Luke, don't worry about it." She told him with a smile.

"No really, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sure he's just a student making sure you get your work done…" Lucas told her, noticing she wasn't keeping his eye contact. Lucas knew for a fact that if Brooke wasn't looking straight into your eyes, she was keeping something from you. Hell he'd been dating the girl for 6 months now.

"Exactly." Brooke sighed, looking around at the party before looking back up to Lucas. Why couldn't he see she was hurting? Why couldn't he save her?

"There you are…" The two heard as someone accompanied them, none other then Brooke's former best friend. "I was looking for you." She told Lucas with a smile before looking over to Brooke, not willing to leave the two of them alone.

"Well then I'll leave you two to it." Brooke told them both, forcing a smile as she turned around. "

"Brooke wait…" Lucas said softly as he watched Brooke walk away, slipping out of his reach once again. "Damn it.." He mumbled, looking over to Peyton with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Look Lucas I'm trying to be mature about this whole thing. She's the one that can't seem to be a civil person. It's not my fault she can't get over the fact that were only friends…" Peyton smirked, trying her best to hide away the fact that she was in love with Lucas.

Lucas sighed and nodded his head. No matter how many times he tried to explain to Brooke that him and Peyton were just friends, she just didn't believe it. Little did he know Peyton told Brooke that she was in love with Lucas.

**XXX**

_Staring at the cracks in the walls_

_'Cause I'm waiting for it all_

_to come to an end_

Brooke quickly downed another shot as she watched Peyton and Lucas from across the room. Peyton seemed to be laughing at something Lucas had said. Soon enough, Nathan and Haley joined the two in their laughter.

Brooke couldn't help but think, that used to be me. She used to be over there with the four of them, hand in Lucas' while he made silly comments in her ear. But now, she was alone. Sure, Rachel was next to her, drinking as well, but things just weren't the same. Brooke Davis' world had turned upside down, and it seemed it was never coming to an end.

_Constantly pushing_

_The world I know aside_

_I don't even feel the pain_

_I don't even want to try_

Before she knew it, she was in the next part of the house, grinding up against a guy she'd never met before. He a shaved head and green eyes, 'Perfect', she thought; someone totally different from Lucas and Nick.

Lucas couldn't help but watch jealously across the room. He'd make a joke every now and then to his friends, making sure they wouldn't notice where his attention really was, but that didn't matter. He had anger running throughout his body watching HIS girl dance with a DIFFERENT guy.

Within a matter of seconds Lucas was marching up to Brooke, pulling her outside softly.

Brooke looked at him, amazed that he really just pulled her out of a perfectly good dance session.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brooke asked him angrily.

"What's my problem? What the hell is YOUR problem? Your letting a guy you don't even know grope you all over without any problem?" He asked, trying his best to keep his voice down. He knew he had no right to be angry at her, and he really wasn't. It was just all this jealously boiling inside of him that he couldn't hold in any longer.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is a PARTY. So I met a guy that happens to like dancing, just as well as I do. It's not like I have a boyfriend to worry about, right?"

"What about Mr. Chavez? Damn and you've been making me out to be a bad guy for kissing someone who was DIEING when you're out dancing with a guy who is perfectly fine while your teacher boyfriend is probably waiting for his late-night booty call from you!"

Smack. Right across his face, it stung; there was no doubt about that. But he didn't care about the pain, he was more interested in why. Why would she get so worked up about something he said, clearly out of anger.

"You don't know one damn thing about me and Mr. Chavez! So don't you dare try to say that I'm dating a teacher, and don't you dare try to act like you know me, because you don't for a second. Just stay the hell out of my damn life!" Brooke shouted, trying as hard as she could to keep the tears from flowing out.

Lucas could tell by her face something was hurting her deeper then their little argument, something much more.

"Brooke!" He shouted, trying to grab her gently by the wrist to get her to stay there long enough for him to figure out what was going on.

Brooke flinched as he grabbed her arm, immediately taking it away in pain. "I said—stay out of my life." She told him coldy before walking back into the party, slamming the door shut in his face. Lucas stood in the same spot, staring where the brunette used to stand. Why the hell did she flinch so much by a gentle grab of her wrist? And why did she flip about every time he mentioned Nick? Something wasn't right, Lucas knew it.

**XXX**

_Sorry girl_

_Tell a tale for me_

_'Cause I'm wondering_

_How you really feel_

_I'm a lonely girl_

_I'll tell a tale for you_

It wasn't more than an hour later Brooke was back into full swing at the party. But this wasn't the Brooke Davis that people had seen lately, this was the old Brooke Davis; stumbling around everywhere, dancing with almost every guy in the place. This was the Brooke from two years ago, this was the Pre-Lucas Brooke.

"Hey, haven't you had enough?" Brooke heard from behind her. As she turned around, she smiled, thanking god it was only Nathan.

"Shouldn't you and Tutor-Mom be in bed?" She slurred with a giggle. Surprisingly, Brooke and Nathan had become pretty close these past few months. Maybe it was the fact he had always been at the apartment, or he knew what it was like to go through a broken heart. Either way, she was happy to have found a friend in him.

"Brooke really, let's get you home…" Nathan said as he rested him hand on her back, trying to get the drink out of her hand without her noticing to much.

"Nate, thanks for the help but I'm sleeping here tonight…" She told him, lieing of course. A drunk Brooke Davis was more stubborn then the regular Brooke Davis, which even then was hard to believe.

After a few more minutes of trying, Haley eventually got tired and wanted to go home. Nathan sighed, giving Brooke a hug and a quick 'be careful' before leaving the party with his wife.

Soon enough, Brooke stumbled back to the guy she'd been dancing with earlier.

Lucas watched from afar as he whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, Brooke nodded and took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs.

Lucas clenched his fists in jealously, trying his hardest not to move. He wanted to go get that jack ass' hands off of his pretty girl, but he couldn't do that. She wasn't HIS anymore, as much as he hated to admit it.

Upstairs, things between Brooke and the guy were going pretty smoothly, as well as making out goes. As they hit the bed, he started unbuttoning Brooke's pants while she continued to give soft kisses along his neck.

As the guy began running his fingers up Brooke shirt, Brooke closed her eyes; images of what had happened earlier that day flashing through her head. Before she knew it, Brooke was in tears, running down the stairs.

The second Lucas saw her, he jumped up, instantly rushing in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulder's to stop her.

"Brooke? What's going on? What did he do to you?" Lucas asked as anger rushed over him, seeing the guy come down the stairs slowly.

Before Lucas could get any kind of reply from Brooke, she shrugged herself off of his shoulders and ran to Rachel, who within a matter of seconds led her outside and into a taxi, both girls getting in.

Lucas looked to the guy, who seemed to be laughing with his friends. Without even thinking, Lucas rushed towards him, shoving him into the wall; keeping his hands locked against his shirt.

"What the fuck did you do?!" He yelled, causing everyone in the party to turn and look at the altercation.

"Whoa, chill out Bro! We didn't do anything! We started hooking up, but then she ran out of the room crying. All we did was make out!" He yelled back, sighing of relief as he felt Lucas' arm release him.

"You better hope she's alright." Lucas told him coldly before quickly exiting the house, not looking at anyone. All he cared about was Brooke, nothing else.

**XXX**

_Still I curl up right under the bed_

_'Cause it's takin' over my head_

_All over again_

Without even knocking, Lucas walked straight into Rachel's house. He needed to know what was happening with his cheery, and what was with her sudden breakdowns. Sure she was drunk and that could cause emotions, but she was hiding something, you could see it in her eyes. At least, Lucas could.

As Lucas made his way into the room, Rachel quickly brought her finger up to her mouth, hushing him before leading him out of the bedroom.

"Shh, she just got to sleep, or actually passed out. Don't wake her…" Rachel warned him with a stern voice. He knew that the girls had gotten close, but he didn't realize how protective Rachel was of Brooke until now. It actually made him feel a bit better, knowing that when he couldn't be caring for Brooke someone else was.

"Is she okay?" He asked, peaking in the room at Brooke. Even sleeping she looked gorgeous.

"Honestly Lucas…I just—I don't know. She seems—" Before she could finish they heard Brooke sit up and make a quick exit to the bathroom. The two closed their eyes as they heard her puke.

Obviously after not drinking to this extent for awhile, she couldn't hold alcohol as well as she once could.

Lucas quickly went into their room and into the bathroom, leaning down next to Brooke and pulling her hair back. He rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to puke. As she finally finished, Brooke's eyes were heavy and her body weak.

Lucas, noticing this, scooped her up in his arms and brought her over to her bed, gently placing her down and grabbing the blankets.

Just before he covered her, he noticed she was no longer in her sweater, but instead a tank top which she must of changed into when she got home. It wasn't long after that Lucas noticed her bruised wrists, shaped in a handprint. Lucas felt a sense of anger and sympathy come over him. Who would do this to his pretty girl?

"Does that answer your question?" Rachel asked, appearing behind him as she referred to his question earlier about Brooke being okay.

Lucas stared at Brooke in shock before pulling the blankets over her. How could she not tell him this? More importantly, why didn't he notice? Why couldn't he save her?

_Oh, nothing is ever enough_

_Ooh, baby it ain't enough_

_For what it may seem_

_Do you even know who you are?_

_Oh, I'm trying to find_

_Is life good to you, or is it bad?_

_I can't tell anymore_

_Do you even know what you have?_

_Oh, no, no_

**Well, I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! I thought I owed you all a long chapter with everyone's amazing reviews. So please, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Song- Lonely Girl by Pink.**


	4. I Kept my Mouth Shut for Too Long

**Woo, because of all of your amazing reviews, I've tried updating soonerthen usual! I really hope you all like it, I'm still not exactly sure how everything will unfold with this story, but I do have a pretty good idea.**

**And as mentioned in one of the reviews, there WILL be a Brathan friendship in this story since I just simply adore them:)**

**So here it is, Chapter 4!**

**XXX**

I kept my mouth shut from the start 

I guess I left you in the dark 

"Well look who's back!" Rachel greeted sleepily on Monday morning as she watched the brunette enter their room.

"I left you a—" Brooke started, but was cut off by Rachel.

"A note? Yeah, I got it. Since when do you have an Aunt Judith from…Texas?" She asked curiously. She knew it was a lie. Lucas told her he knew Brooke's family and she for sure didn't have an Aunt Judith. If it wasn't for the text she'd gotten from Brooke about an English assignment she would've sent out a swat team.

"Uh since my dad's parents decided to get freaky and have another kid…" Brooke smirked, giggling a bit as she watched Rachel continue to stare at her. As she saw Rachel's face not even smile after what Brooke had said, her smile faded as well. "What the hell is your problem today?"

"My problem is the fact that we leave Bevin's house, you crying your eyes out. So then the next morning I come in to see if your okay and I find a note saying you'd be gone til Monday, leaving me to tell Lucas every god damn hour that you still weren't home!" Rachel argued. After seeing the bruises Brooke had it made her worry about her 10 times more.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just having a bad night…and my Aunt called and wanted to see how I was doing…" Lies; that's all they were. But that was Brooke's way of dealing with things, to keep people in the dark. "Why did Lucas care so much? I thought I made it perfectly clear at the party that I wanted—"

"Him to stay out of your life…" Rachel interrupted, sighing as she did so. "Trust me, I've already heard this story from Lucas ten times. One you might not have heard, Lucas came here after you passed out and helped you out. You know; the whole night in shining armor thing? Made sure the guy didn't hurt you, held your hair back while you puked, got you into bed;; that kind of thing.." Rachel said with a shrug as she opened her closet door, looking for an outfit.

"He did that?" Brooke asked. Suddenly she felt bad for flipping out on Lucas. The last thing she remembered doing was arguing with him about staying out of her life. But now, things were different.

Brooke sighed and walked over to her suitcases. She knew she was being naïve not to unpack yet, and she really did love living with Rachel. Yet she wished she could just get out of here at times. Living with her parents and being unnoticed had to be better than watching the love of your life with your ex-best friend, or having to face a criminal every day in class.

**XXX**

_I kept my mouth shut for too long _

_All this time you got me wrong _

_And now I'm in this way too far_

"Well if it isn't the runaway.." A deep voice stated behind Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she turned around and enveloped Nathan in a hug, followed by Haley. "God, why does everyone think I was running away? I was simply visiting a family member…" Brooke told them with a nod, a smile forming right after it.

"Yeah, try telling that to Lucas who seemed to call us every other hour to see if we'd heard from you…" Haley said, entering the conversation with a smirk. "I gotta get going to the tutor center. See you guys at lunch…" She said with a smile before walking away, leaving just Brooke and Nathan.

"So really, where'd you go?" Nathan asked as soon as he thought Haley was gone. "And don't tell me you were at your aunt's cause we both know that's a load of bull…" He said, narrowing his eyebrows as she waited for his answer.

"Honestly? I didn't want to deal with all the questions after the party. So I stayed in my parents' beach house…Or…our old beach house. It's sold to some other family now, but the back window's loose so I just climbed in…" Brooke replied, laughing a bit afterwards realizing how bad it sounded.

Nathan nodded his head understandingly. After getting to know Brooke, he really couldn't believe how strong she was. The way she didn't break down in front of people, she kept a strong front. But that did worry him at times; it seemed she held her emotions in too much.

"You are okay though, right?" Nathan asked, staring her straight in the eye to get her honest reaction.

"Nate, I'm fine. But I love you for caring…" She said with a laugh, looking away a bit. "I'll see ya later, kay?" Brooke gave Nathan a quick hug before catching up to Rachel.

"Ready to go see Nicky Poo?" She smirked, linking arms with Brooke. As far as Rachel knew, Brooke just didn't like Nick for cheating on her, which was completely understandable.

Brooke rolled her eyes as the two girls neared the classroom. "Please, I'm praying this class flies by.." Brooke smirked as they entered the classroom.

The second they entered, Brooke didn't even make eye contact with Nick. She walked directly to her seat, keeping her eyes planted on the floor.

Rachel noticed this weirdness and immediately looked to Lucas, who was letting out a sigh of relief that Brooke was okay. 

Lucas looked at the time before getting up and walking over to Brooke. They still had three minutes before the bell rang, which meant they were still allowed to leave their seats.

"Glad to see your okay…" He told her, leaning down next to her desk as she looked up from her hands and to him, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah…Listen Luke I heard you helped me out after Friday night…so thank you…" She told him, offering a small smile as he let out one as well. It seemed she wasn't holding him to the 'stay out of my life' comment she'd made earlier.

"Anything for you pretty—" Lucas started, but was cut off by the bell.

"Well well, Lucas Scott. And Miss. Davis? I thought you would've learned your lesson on Friday Brooke. Scott, you'll be with Whitey in room 56 tile four. Brooke, you'll be with me again." Nick said with a smile as he waited for Lucas to get back to his seat.

"Listen Mr. Chavez, Brooke didn't do anything…I was the one out of my seat.."

"Scott! I said in your seat!" Nick yelled, startling the whole class.

Brooke sunk down lower in her seat. She knew Nick wouldn't budge on this if he was expecting the same thing from Friday; and he certainly was. Brooke could see it in his eyes.

'I thought you said you had Turner on Friday..' A note read, appearing on Brooke's desk. Brooke sighed as she realized it was from Rachel. She hadn't even realized Nick had mentioned the two of them being there Friday until now.

'Yeah well I lied.' Brooke write, short and sweet. Okay, well not very sweet.

'Why? You two still hooking up? Brooke, why would you do that after he cheated on you with that skank?'

Brooke sighed once again as she began writing. 'NO! We are not hooking up…Can we please just leave it at that?

'Cut out the crap—how'd he win you over? Give you an A?'

The second Brooke read Rachel's not, her stomach dropped an eyes widened.

"Can you ever just mind your own god damn business? Whatever happened doesn't involve you—So stop assuming that I'm a slut like you are!" Brooke yelled, not realizing the entire class was watching, including Nick.

"What the hell is your problem? It's not my fucking fault your two naïve to get back with a guy after he cheated on you. Boy Brooke, first Lucas now…"

"Miss. Gattina that's enough!" Nick interrupted, knowing his name would be coming up soon.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she noticed everyone had just seen her meltdown. Without another word, Brooke ran out of the classroom, letting the tears fall down her face. She had no 

idea where to go, she couldn't go back in…not after that. So instead she decided she'd go home… at least where she felt home was.

**XXX**

_Coz I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone _

_For why I was holding onto you _

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one (be the one) _

_I don't like who I've become_

_But I'm sorry it's too late_

Just as Brooke reached her car, she felt someone grab her arm and start to spin her around.

"Please! Don't do anything I'm Sor—" Brooke started before she saw those baby blue eyes staring back at her.

"Brooke…" Was all Lucas was able to say before pulling her into him, just letting her cry. Brooke tried pulling away for the first few seconds, but eventually just gave in. She needed someone there.

"Let's get you out of here…Come on…" Lucas said as he opened her passenger side door, setting her in it gently before walking over to the driver's side. After getting in, Lucas set his hand on Brooke's lap for support before pulling out of the school parking lot and off to his house.

_I've kept my mouth shut for too long  
_

_And now I know that it was wrong  
_

_I wish I told you from the start  
_

_That this was never meant to last  
_

_We should've never gone this far_

Song: Mouth Shut-The Veronicas

Next Chapter: Brooke and Lucas interaction:)


	5. Because I know it's Weakness in Your Eye

So I give everyone full permission to hate me. I'm SO sorry this chapter took a million years, okay really only a few weeks;). But my birthday was on Monday, so I've been doing a bunch for that. And stuff at school started piling up. But I've gotten everything together now, and I'm hoping for an update tonight or tomorrow since this chapter leaves off at an interesting place. Also, thank you all SO SO SO much for reviewing. It's amazing reading everyone's reviews.

Well, ENJOY!!

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

**XXX**

After pulling into the driveway of his house, Lucas took a deep breath before looking at the fragile brunette next to him. Her tears started to slow down a bit, and Lucas knew why. Brooke hated crying in front of people and showing her weak side. But by the look in her eyes, something was up… especially after the way she snapped at Rachel in class.

Without saying anything, Lucas got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side, opening the door for Brooke.

Brooke sat there for a moment, deciding whether or not she really wanted to go into his house. Besides what she's been going through lately, she was still trying to mend her broken heart; which Lucas broke.

"Brooke let's…" Lucas started, but stopped once Brooke began stepping out of the car. Lucas set his hand on the small of Brooke's back as the two walked inside his house, letting their actions speak for them.

As the two entered Lucas' room, Brooke left Lucas' touch and sat on his bed, a small smile appearing on her face as she noticed a picture of the two still in a frame.

Lucas followed her gaze to the picture before he to smiled. They were so happy in the picture. Haley had taken it on the way home from spending the weekend at Rachel's cabin. Nathan and she were in the front seat, and him and Brooke were in back. They didn't even know the picture was being taken. The two were laughing at something Brooke had said, but as they laughed their eyes were glued to each other, along with their bodies since Brooke was cuddled up to Lucas.

After a few more minutes of silence and awkward tension, Lucas took a seat next to Brooke on the bed, setting his hand on top of her thigh.

"Brooke, what happened in there?" He finally asked. He knew for a fact she wouldn't come clean right away, but she had to open up sometime.

"I just…Rachel and me…I just didn't agree with something she said." She finished with a shrug as she took her eyes off the pictures and looked down at her hands.

"You know, I really want to believe you Brooke, I really do. But I know you, which means that I know you wouldn't get that upset and run out of class because of a disagreement. That also means that you aren't looking me in the eye, which proves your hiding something from me…" Lucas said, removing his hand from her thigh and setting it on top of Brooke's fidgeting hands.

Brooke quickly removed her hands from his and stood up from the bed. If she would've stayed any longer she definitely would have broken down and told him.

"You don't know a damn thing about me anymore! So don't try to act like you do and that I'm hiding something from you. When was the last time we actually talked? Hung out? Been friends?" Brooke asked in an icy tone, trying to cover up her fears with anger.

"And whose fault is that? Every time I try to talk to you about anything you throw Peyton in my face!" Lucas fought back, immediately regretting it when he saw Brooke's face fall.

"You know what, I certainly don't need this, especially from you." Brooke spoke, glaring at him before darting out of his room and to the kitchen to grab her keys.

Lucas quickly chased after her, determined not to let her walk away once again. "Brooke!" He yelled, grabbing onto her arm as she reached the kitchen counter.

Brooke gasped out in pain as she felt his hand grab onto her arm. She tried not to let the pain show, but he grabbed right onto her bruise. "What do you want from me Lucas?!" She finally yelled, trying her very best to take deep breaths to hold back the tears.

"I want the damn truth Brooke!" Lucas yelled back before stepping past her and grabbing her car keys off the kitchen table. He didn't want her leaving, especially like this.

"There is no truth!" She fought back, trying to walk to the door. She'd at least walk home if he took her keys, she really didn't want to argue about anything else.

Lucas stepped in front of the door, placing his hands on her shoulder to calm her and get her to slow down.

"Move out of my damn way!" She yelled once again as she fought to get around him. Lucas' grip remained tight though. There was no way he was going to budge, he needed to know what happened to his cheery.

"Lucas!" Brooke tried once again, tears now spilling from her eyes. She'd tried to hard to keep them in. Brooke's hands flew to his chest, hitting him with all her might. All of her anger over what Nick had done was now coming out on Lucas. She didn't mean to it just did.

Lucas tightened his chest as he felt small hands begin to hit his chest. He loosened his grip on Brooke's shoulders, but still kept his hands on then gently so she knew he wasn't going to let her leave.

After about a minute, the fighting stopping. Brooke's body fell into Lucas' arm, her tears streaming out as she gasped for air. "I said no.." Brooke cried, her tears soaking up Lucas' shirt. "I didn't want to…I said no.." She repeated as she shook her head.

Lucas placed his hand on the back of Brooke's head as the other made small circles around her back, trying to comfort her. What did she say no to? And why would it make her this upset? It was just then that he remembered her bruise. And the way she reacted when he even mentioned Mr. Chavez.

As Brooke continued to cry, Lucas slowly moved closer to the counter, with his arms still around Brooke. As he reached it, he removed the hand that had been placed on the back of her head and reached for a half piece of binder paper. As Lucas read it over for the first time, his jaw tightened as he felt a rush of anger run through him. Lucas reread it over and over again, making sure to read every word that Brooke and Rachel had written back and forth before Brooke exploded.

It all made since to him now…at least he thought it did.

_Brooke told Mr. Chavez NO._

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_


	6. You're falling to pieces every time

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low _

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go _

_You tell me your life's been way off line _

_You're falling to pieces every time _

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

**XXX**

After turning to her left side, Brooke's eyes fluttered open slowly. The second she felt the pain in her eyes, she had remembered what happened.

Lucas had taken her back into her bedroom, and let her just cry her eyes out on his chest. He didn't ask what happened, or pry for any questions. Instead he just rubbed her back soothingly, occasionally whispering that it was okay, or that he was there for her.

Brooke let out a yawn as she sat up, noticing she was in the room by herself now. Looking over to the clock on the dresser, she realized it was already 7. She was asleep for at least 3 and a half hour. But she needed it; she hadn't been sleeping well at all lately. But something seemed to go off in her head as she was in Lucas' arm, she knew she was safe.

Just before Brooke went to get out of bed, she watched the door crack open and Lucas' face appear.

"Morning…or…evening…" Lucas said softly with a laugh as he handed her a coffee. "My mom knew you'd be over, so she brought you a coffee on her break." He told her as she took the cup, happily taking a drink of it. "You actually just missed her, she had to go back for the dinner rush."

Brooke nodded as she set the cup down on her lap, letting a small smile remain on her face. Something about being with Lucas made her happy, made her calm.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it, still keeping his eyes on Brooke.

"Like an idiot..." Brooke told him softly. Just as Lucas began to reply, she quickly cut him off. "I'm sorry about earlier Luke; I shouldn't have broken down like that. I was just…having a bad day, and I needed to take it out on someone…" Brooke lied. She really didn't remember what exactly she had told him, considering she was sobbing so much.

"Brooke, I've seen you have bad days…" He told her sincerely, seeing right through her mask. "You're bad days consist of you being a little moody, a little distant… But you get over them within the hour. It's part of why I fell in love with you…" A smile formed on Lucas' lips. "But this, this wasn't a bad day. You're hiding something from me…"

"What?" Brooke asked, pretending to act like she had no idea what he was talking about. "Lucas it was just a bad day. Stop overanalyzing this…I just…"

"You told Mr. Chavez no." Lucas cut her off. By the look in her eyes, he knew his suspicions were right.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke voice began to tremble a bit. How could Lucas have known? Better yet, who all knew now?

"Brooke, please stop trying to fight me on this." Lucas kneeled down in front of her on his knees, taking his hands in his. "I need you to be honest with me. You know I'm not gonna judge you…Just let me in."

Brooke stared out into space for a few minutes. Could she really tell him? He'd probably think she asked for it, that it was all her fault.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

"Lucas…" Brooke finally managed to get out, her eyes swelling with tears all over again. "I…We were just…I didn't…" Brooke tried so many different ways to get it out, but none seemed to be working.

Finally she stood up and dashed towards the door once again, only this time trying to get to the side door at his bedroom instead of the kitchen.

"Damn it Brooke, just let me in!" He yelled, latching onto his arm and turning her around to face him.

"He didn't listen to me!!" She finally shouted, much louder then she would have liked. Tears were now gushing down her face once again as Lucas' hands remained on her shoulders, waiting for her to continue. "I told him to stop, I just wanted—I just wanted detention to end. I was still so mad at him…that he could do the same thing you did…"

"What did he do?" Lucas asked after Brooke was silent for a few seconds.

"He ch—cheated on me…so I broke it off with him…" Brooke said, trying to gain her breath back. "But he…he was mad that I did…he still wanted it…"

Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms tightly. Knowing that she had been seeing their teacher hurt like hell, but seeing the girl he loved break in front of him like this hurt a million times more.

"What do you mean he still wanted it?" Lucas asked, running his fingers through Brooke's hair as she was shaking in his arms.

"I told him no Luke…I didn't want to sleep with him I swear…But he…he…held me there. I…couldn't get away…I'm so sorry…" She cried, his shirt now soaked with her tears.

Lucas could literally feel his blood boiling. There was no denying what Brooke had just told him. Their new English teacher raped her. He was the cause for this broken girl, and Lucas was determined to break him just as badly.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_**Authors note:**_

**_Well? The moment you've all been waiting for..LUCAS OFFICIALLY KNOWS!! :D_**

**_I wanted to clear up some confusion. Someone had asked about what Lucas had read. He read the note that Brooke and Rachel had been passing in class before Brooke went storming out of the room._**

**Also, if you guys have any suggestions please let me know, reguarding what you'd like to see happen, or who you'd like to see more of. After all, it's your guys' reviews that make me want to keep writing this story. There WILL be another update this weekend. So tonight? Tomorrow? :D**


	7. It's Coming Round Again

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. _

_One look puts the rhythm in my head. _

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around. _

_I see what's going down. _

**XXX**

After about another hour of cries, Brooke finally managed to fall back asleep on Lucas' bed, in his arms.

After tossing and turning for awhile, Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He was beyond pissed. No one touched Brooke Davis like that, no one hurt her.

Lucas jumped our of his bed and threw on a pair of jeans, a wife beater, and a gray hoodie. He left Brooke a note, letting her know he was out for a run before quickly exiting his house.

The entire drive he couldn't get Brooke's scared and hurt face out of his mind, which then reminded him of that asshole's smirk and the way he had wanted to get Brooke back in detention.

A few seconds later he was pounding on the door, pounding as hard as he could.

Suddenly, a red head appeared, who seemed to be pissed off that she had been woken up.

"What the hell are you doing here Lucas? It's 3 in the morning!" Rachel yelled, obviously not a good morning person.

Lucas brushed passed her and walked inside, pacing around a bit before turning back to Rachel. "Where does Nick Chavez live?" He asked, a serious expression across his face.

"Sorry, you must be looking for Brooke…I've never…"

"Brooke's at my house. Now where the fuck does he live?" Lucas asked again, this time a bit more louder and impatient. He didn't have time for games.

"What the hell is going on with you? Is this about what he did to Brooke?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You knew?!" Lucas almost shouted, his eyes growing wider.

"Of course I knew! I was the one here for her. Plus don't look so pissed at me, didn't you do the same thing?"

"I've never in my fucking life pushed my fucking self on her!!" Lucas yelled, now not caring how loud he was. He was livid with the entire situation, and now Rachel.

"Don't give me that bull--" Rachel started firing back before realizing what he said. "Wait...what did you say…?" She asked softly, noticing just now how worried he seemed to be.

"I said I've never forced myself on her! How the hell could you act like this is nothing Rachel? You're her new found best friend and you let her be with a guy that fucking raped her…and you act like I'm the bad one!! What are you sleeping with him too?!"

Lucas knew he was way out of line, and he really wasn't trying to be. But he hated seeing Brooke so broken, especially when it wasn't just caused emotionally, but physically as well. And yet this guy still seemed to have that same evil smirk on his face when she had walked into class today.

"Lucas…Lucas!!" Rachel yelled, finally causing him to stop yelling at her. "I…Brooke just told me he cheated on her…That's all I swear…" She said, shaking her head. She could feel her own tears coming on as she realized what had been the real reason Brooke was gone all weekend.

Lucas took a deep breath, realizing now that he was taking his anger out on the wrong person. "Sorry…" He mumbled. "It's just…"

"I know Luke, we're gonna pay back the sick son of the bitch that did this to Brooke…" Rachel told him, a small smile appearing on her face as she said this. Rachel Gattinna always knew what to do.

**XXX**

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

After reading Lucas' note, Brooke decided she herself would go on a walk to thank Lucas for last night. She knew his exact route he took on every run, so she was surely to bump into him.

Before she left, Brooke grabbed her ipod from her purse and stuck the headphones happily in her ear.

Just as she began listening to 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis, a car began slowing down behind her. Brooke was too deep into the song to realize this, so she just kept bobbing her head along to the beat as she looked for Lucas.

On a musical break during the song, it was then that Brooke heard a car door close. She smiled as she thought maybe it was Lucas surprising her, saying that he had gotten back before she had.

But just as she was turning around, she realized she was horribly wrong. Brooke immediately dropped her Ipod and began running in the other direction, the person following close behind her.

Brooke grabbed out her cell phone from her pocket and held down Lucas' speed dial.

"Hey Pretty girl…I'm just about…" Lucas started, only to be cut off by Brooke's pants.

"Lucas please help me…." She cried, running as fast as she could while holding the phone.

"Brooke where are you??" Lucas asked, the worry in his voice raising as he started quickly towards the door.

"Just leave me alone!!" She yelled before going back to her conversation with Lucas. "You're jog—You're…No!!" She yelled.

"Brooke!! Brooke?! What about my jog?? Brooke?"

But all he heard back was the dial tone.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough. _

_It's coming round again. _

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found _

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found _

_Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt" _

_She said "I've finally had enough" _

_Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt" _

_She said "I've finally had enough"_

**I'm SOO sorry this took not just the night, but the week. A friend passed away last Saturday, so life had been pretty hectic with his family..who we're close friends with. But I hope I satisfised with this chapter..and thank you all SO much for the reviews! :D**


	8. Stuck in reverse

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

**XXX**

"Well well well, will you look who we have here?" Nick smirked as he finally reached Brooke, snatching her by the arm and bringing him close to him. He immediately threw her phone down on the ground, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. "I missed you in detention yesterday Brookie…It seems you stayed all night with Scott…"

Brooke struggled against Nick's grasp, pushing against his chest with her small hands. Listening to him she realized he followed her and must have been waiting. "Just let me go you…you…physco!" She yelled, his grip instantly getting tighter.

Brooke's hand went to his face, trying to push it away by digging her nails into him. "You bitch!!" He yelled before punching her straight across the face, Brooke falling to the ground straight afterwards. She let out a small whimper of pain before realizing he wasn't holding onto her anymore.

Brooke hurriedly began crawling away, trying her hardest to get up and run.

Nick, who instantly caught onto this grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her against the concrete back to him. Once she was there, Nick quickly sat on top of her, keeping one hand over her mouth, which had blood coming out from his punch, while the other grabbed both of her wrists.

"Now listen here whore, we're going to go back to my house…and you can be taught about missing detention. Okay?" Nick asked softly, moving his head down to Brooke's neck, latching his lips onto it and sucking it roughly.

Brooke by now had tears rushing out of her eyes while she kicked her legs all around, trying desperately to get out from under him. The houses around here were all new, which meant no one would be in them yet.

"Hey!" The two both heard, Nick instantly bringing his head, yet keeping his hands over Brooke's mouth and wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?" The figure asked as he began quickly running over to them. Nick instantly stood up, releasing Brooke and ran to his car. The second he was in he was peeling out, not looking back once.

Brooke whimpered as she stood up quickly, seeing no other then Dan Scott.

"Are you o—Brooke.." Dan said, instantly recognizing the face of the girl who had been on the ground. "God…" He whispered as he moved closer, getting a good look at the busted lip she had. "Come on, my house is just around here…"

Brooke gulped, still standing in her spot. She didn't want Dan, she wanted Lucas. She had already told one too many people about Nick, she didn't need any more finding out.

Finally after a few more minutes of Dan convincing her that she couldn't be out here by herself, the two walked in silence back to his house.

After leading Brooke to the living room and handing her over a warm wash cloth to keep on her lip, Dan kept his promise he had made earlier to her and pulled out his phone to call Lucas.

All he had to say was that Brooke was at his house, and both Rachel and Lucas were already in Dan's door. Lucas rushed to Brooke's side, wrapping his arms around her tightly to give her comfort.

Rachel stood back a bit, still trying to grasp the situation fully.

Just then, Dan appeared from the next room, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the two other kids had arrived. He didn't know Brooke too well, mainly just her father and that she had been dating his son.

"What the hell happened?" Rachel asked, causing Lucas to turn around as well while he continued stroking Brooke's hair.

"I wish I had an answer for the two of you, but I believe they all lie with Brooke. I was just out for a walk…" And Dan wasn't lieing. Sure it was 4 in the morning, but he hadn't been sleeping well at all since he'd shot his only brother.

"Brooke baby…" Lucas whispered, pulling back as he still kneeled down in front of her. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as he stared into his eyes. It was then that his eyes locked on her lip, which was busted open. His eyes also darted down to the hickey on her neck; which he knew hadn't been there earlier.

"Fuck no." Lucas said angrily as he stood up, clenching his fists. He knew exactly who did this to her, the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Lucas darted towards the door before feeling a small hand on his arm pulling him back.

"Lucas please, don't…" Brooke said softly, tears about to pour down.

"Brooke, he can't get away with this! I won't fucking let him get away with it! Look at you!"

"Please..not tonight. Just…stay with me…" She pleaded, a tear now running down her porcelain face. Lucas then realized just how scared she really was. No matter what kind of brave act she put on, his pretty girl really was scared. She had been scared and attacked by a man half her size.

There surely was going to be hell to pay. But tonight? Lucas was going to be the guy he should have started being long ago. He was going be the protection to Brooke, he was going to make her feel loved, just like she should be.

Tomorrow, or actually in a few hours at school would be a different story.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_when you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**Well, here's the new chapter! A bit rough, but I didn't want to hold back. Originally I wasn't going to have Brooke stop Lucas, or at least not succeed in stopping him. But after thinking about it, I figured she would need his comforting.**

**Thank you all so much for you kind support about my friend. Things have been looking up lately for his family, he had a wife and two kids, 2 and 5. So it really means a lot to here everyone's support. **

**Also, testing is over with which means more time to updateeeee! Woo!:D**


	9. And you can blame the one before

_Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy, crazy_

_And I really wanna be your lady, lady_

_But the one before you left me so_

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is Damaged,_

_So Damaged, so damaged,_

_And you can blame the one before_

**XXX**

It'd been exactly one week since Brooke's last encounter with Nick. The next day, Mr. Chavez quit his job with no notice, he just left; no one has seen him since.

Lucas tried finding him; he even found the address in Brooke's phone of where he lived. But when he showed up, looking for revenge, the place was empty. Which meant one of two things, Nick had left town…ready to start new, or he was hiding, waiting for the perfect time to strike again.

Lucas didn't want to take any risks though. Brooke and even Rachel a few nights were now staying at his house. Lucas literally couldn't function if he didn't know Brooke was safe.

"Luke…are you awake?" Brooke whispered that Monday night, after the two had been silent for twenty minutes.

Lucas turned over on his other side, so that he was now facing Brooke, giving her a concerned look. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked, instantly worrying about her.

"I was just thinking…"

"About what pretty girl?" He asked, softening his voice as he noticed nothing was wrong.

"The Sparkle Classics; and how happy we were, all of us. You know, during our routine when the entire audience stood up and started dancing? You and I…we were just so happy. Dancing throughout the entire song…and when we separated and I danced with Peyton and Haley…and your mom and Keith were in the audience, hell getting engaged. Where did it all go so wrong?" Brooke asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I wish I could answer you. But it'll be like that again Brooke…" Lucas replied softly, moving his hand on top of hers beneath the covers. "We'll all be happy soon enough…"

"I don't know though Lucas; there are just so many things that are left unsaid. I don't know if I'll ever speak to Peyton again, and she was my _best_ friend. And you…I thought I was gonna marry you Luke…and look where we were? We barely spoke before all this happened. Just five months ago things were so much easier…and now…I'm lost."

"Brooke I promise you things will be back to how they used to be. You and Peyton have gotten in a million fights before, they always get solved…and me? Don't worry, you will marry me. This whole broken up thing is just a momentary lapse of judgment…" He replied smiling before he winked.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at his words. Deep down, she knew things were far from okay. But hearing Lucas say that they would be? It made her have hope again.

_You try to gain my trust_

_Talking is not enough_

_Actions speak louder than words_

_You gotta show me something_

"I love you." She whispered, very softly; almost inaudible. But Lucas heard her loud and clear.

"I love you too, pretty girl…" Without another word, Brooke moved her lips onto his and gave him a soft, yet passionate kiss. The one they'd both been longing for.

And with that, the two fell into a sleep, buried in one another arms. For once, they both felt safe…and somehow, happy. It seemed like things might be falling back into place.

**XXX**

"Please tell me you two are finally back together…" A pregnant Haley asked as Lucas and Brooke walked up to her, hand in hand.

"We're back together!" Brooke announced happily before releasing Lucas' hand to give Haley a hug.

Just as the girls pulled apart, the other Scott brother joined the trio at Haley's locker.

"Nathan they're back together! You owe me ten bucks!" Haley gloated, a huge grin on her face as she watched Nathan fish out a ten dollar bill from his wallet.

"You guys bet on us?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows while looking back and forth between the two.

"Nathan thought it was at least going to be another week til you guys were back together, and I said by the end of _this_ week. So therefore, I won!" Haley explained before snatching the ten dollar bill away from Nathan and shoving it in her purse.

Just as Brooke opened her mouth to reply back, the first period bell rang.

"Ugh…I hate English…" Brooke sighed as the bell finished ringing.

"Come on pretty girl…" Lucas laughed as he wrapped his arm around her protectively before heading off to the classroom.

There was a bright side and a dark side to their first period. The bright side was that they had it together, and that Lucas knew Brooke was safe. Plus, Nick wasn't their teacher anymore. The down side was that this was the ONLY class they had together…which meant besides lunch Lucas barely saw her throughout the rest of the day.

Luckily, Lucas convinced Brooke to tell Nathan and Haley about Nick, although she was still very hesitant about telling the principle. She just didn't want to remember her last few months of highschool going through a court case.

Nathan however had Brooke in four other classes, which mostly consisted of younger grades since Nathan and Brooke both decided to slack off during their freshmen and sophomore years…which meant noe they were retaking classes to graduate.

So since Nathan knew, he promised Lucas to keep an eye out for Brooke; which Lucas appreciated greatly.

**XXX**

It was third period now, right before lunch. However, if you knew Brooke Davis; when she had to pee, she had to pee.

"Mr. Yang, can I use the restroom?" Brooke asked, putting on her dimpled smile. She always goes to the bathroom at this exact time, which got irritating for the teacher.

"Miss Davis, can you ever sit through an entire class period without interrupting the class to fulfill your personal needs?"

"Well unless you wany to hear all about a women's monthly cycle then I suggest you let me go…"

"Very well then. Take the pass." Mr. Yang replied, pointing to the pass laying on his desk.

Brooke smiled and stood up, very pleased with herself. The 'period' excuse worked once again, even when she really wasn't on her period.

"Brooke…" Nathan said as he watched her stand up, worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine Natie, school's still in session. Plus the bathroom's right around the corner. I'll be back in no time." She replied before winking at him, then skipping out of the classroom.

Nothing could ruin Brooke's good mood, not today. Her and Lucas were finally a couple again, and it appeared that Nick had left town. Maybe things really were falling back into place.

Brooke walked into the bathroom, still smiling as she chose a stall. When she finished, she came out and walked over to the sink, washing her hands before starting to mess with her hair, twisting it around to make the curls stay in. Maybe she had been too focused on her hair to here the door open, and someone walk inside. Or maybe she didn't care, figuring it was just another girl coming in to go pee.

"So, you and Scott are back together…" And that's when she knew she was _wrong_.

**Ah cliff hanger! Hahah sorry to do this to ya guys, but it makes it more exciting!**

**Thanks again for the wonderfulllllll reviews! There were a few concerns I wanted to point out. If any think this story is going fast, I agree; it is. BUT I plan on making this LONG…with new things happening. There will be many changes in the lives of everyone coming soon, which is why I'm getting this all out so quick…that way I can fit everything in ;)**

**Also, someone pointed out I accidently put a man 'half her size'. Hahah thank you for pointing it out! I totally didn't even realize til you said something haha, since Nick is CLEARLY half of Brooke's size.**

**And one last thing, thanks for the people who actually liked Dan saving Brooke. I figured since it was 3 in the morning, most people would be sleeping. Plus, I have a secret soft spot for Dan...Ah don't shoot me haha!**

**Well anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!!**


	10. To the place where I belong

**Please please pleaseeee don't hate me!! Hahaha you wouldn't believe how busy this summer had been, and then I started school again like two weeks ago...so it's been really hectic. But I'm back and I promise you all more updates!**

**PLEASE NOTE;**

**THIS IS FOUR YEARS AHEAD! I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AS THE CHAPTERS GO TO SHOW WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY EVERYONE IS THE WAY THEY ARE NOW.**

_**XXX.**_

Driving back into Tree Hill, Brooke felt her stomach twist. How was she going to face all the people she left behind four years ago? The people that she hadn't kept in touch with…well wasn't allowed to keep in touch with. The people who were her family.

Pulling up at her hotel, she let out a sigh. Four years ago she'd never picture her life like this. She was supposed to be married to Lucas, be living in a big house with their kids, while catching up with the gang on the weekends. Funny how things change, huh?

"I reserved a room for Brooke Davis." Brooke told the hotel worker before he went off to find her key. After handing it over to her, Brooke let out a smile before lugging her suitcase to the elevator and up to her room.

For now she decided she'd hang low, not really advertise herself to Tree Hill as being back after four years.

She still had to decide what she'd say to them. Should she tell them the truth? Or cover it up with lies like she'd been doing the past four years of her life?

An hour later, she was getting restless in her hotel room. She couldn't just lay around and mope anymore. She had to get out, so she decided to go to somewhere she figured no one would be at; the park.

Walking through the park reminded her of the innocence she used to have. When her and Nathan would come down here in kindergarten and play house, her choice, or play a shooting game, Nathan's choice.

They'd play til the sun went down and they were literally wiped out.

"Excuse me." A small voice interrupted Brooke's thoughts as she looked down at a small boy in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Brooke smiled, stepping aside allowing him to get past her.

But the boy didn't move, instead he kept staring at Brooke, as if he knew her. "Is your name Brooke?" He finally decided to ask.

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat as he asked. How would he know her? He looked barely five.

"It is…" She finally replied sweetly, bending down to his size. "And what's your name?"

"I'm James Lucas Scott! And it's you! My godmother!!" He exclaimed excitedly as if he'd been waiting for this moment his whole life. And truth be told he had. After seeing a countless number of pictures of her, he couldn't believe he finally found her.

"Oh my god…You're..You're…" Brooke was speechless. This had to be Nathan and Haley's son. But they named her as the godmother? She hadn't even been around when he was born. This just made the pit in her stomach grow even worse.

"James Lucas Scott!" He told her with a giggle. "You're silly Brooke!"

"Jamie!!" They heard a voice call from behind them.

"Or you can call me Jamie…" He added on before looking around her to see his dad making his way towards them. Brooke sat frozen in her spot, knowing the voice that was approaching them.

"Dude, what'd I tell you about talking to strangers?" Nathan asked as he reached them. "Ma'am I'm sorry about that, he…"

"But Daddy! It's my godmother Brooke! The one in the pictures!"

Nathan's eyes widened as he watched Brooke slowly stand up, turning around to face him. He had to do a double take to make sure it was really her, the girl he hadn't spoken to in ages.

"Hey Nate…" She finally spoke up softly, feeling intimidated by the way he was staring straight at her. She had no idea what to do, or even to say. 'Hey sorry I've been gone for four years, but let's let the past be the past?' Yeah, that wouldn't exactly cut it she thought.

Nathan just stood there completely shocked. "Hey Jamie, why don't you go play, kay buddy?"

"Okay daddy." He replied quietly. "I'll see you later godmother Brooke!" Just those simple words brought smiles to the two adults faces.

"Definitely Godson Jamie.." Brooke added with a wink, causing Jamie to laugh before running off to go down the slide.

"What're you doing back here?" Nathan asked after making sure Jamie was out of earshot.

"I—um—" Brooke wasn't sure how to reply to that. "This is home." She finally got out, trying to avoid eye contact with him as she looked back to where Jamie was now sliding down the slide.

"Why are you back now? After four years, why did you decide NOW that this was your home?"

"Nate.." Brooke started, letting out a sigh. "This has always been my home…you know that."

Nathan let out a laugh. "No, I thought I knew that. I also thought I knew that you were happy here, that you were my best friend. That you were happy with lucas..but I was clearly wrong, what makes me think I'm not wrong again?"

"Nathan please, it's not like that… I swear. I was happy here, I was more than happy. Just—things happened that caused me to leave…"

"What things Brooke?"

"I swear Nate if I could tell you I would…it's just…I can't…" She said, looking down at her feet.

"Davis…" Nathan sighed, placing his hands on both of her shoulders, causing her to look up. It was then that he saw that vulnerable girl…the one he'd seen senior year right after she'd been forced to tell him about Nick. "I've missed you." He said softly, pulling her in for a hug.

If he knew Brooke, he knew she'd tell him eventually. Plus, he could never stay mad at her for longer than an hour. Besides, he was thrilled inside to see her again, he knew she'd open up when the time was right.

"Daddy! Brooke! Come watch this!" Jamie yelled, causing the two brunettes to release each other before hurrying over to Jamie.

_**XXX.**_

An hour later, the three were making their way back to the Naley residence. Nathan convinced Brooke in the car that she should really see Haley, since they were best friends after all.

They'd yet to even bring up Lucas though. Both knew it was something just waiting to explode, yer neither were ready for that.

"Hales, were home!!" Nathan called out as they entered the house.

Jamie grabbed Brooke's hand and led her to the kitchen, and then the living room in search of his mom. Brooke was admiring the house just as she heard Jamie say, "Look who we found!!"

Brooke looked up with a small smile to see Haley, who looked just as shocked. But before she fould saying anything, her eyes darted to the couch, where she saw that blonde brooder she fell in love with, holding hands with a girl she'd never met.

Brooke's smile fell as the three all stood in silence, their eyes all darting back and forth between one another as they tried to grasp the situation.

"Aren't you happy momma? It's my godmother! Now you can marry her Uncle Lucas, since you're my godfather! Momma and Daddy always said you guys were meant to be."

**Well? What do you think?**

**I hope you guys liked this, although it took an eternity getting up!**


	11. Everything Inside Never Comes Out Right

All 5 adult faces froze as they heard the innocent boys words come out of his mouth. Haley glanced at Nathan, who glanced right back to her. Lucas' eyes had still been glued to Brooke, who currently had her eyes directed at the floor. And Lindsey Strauss, Lucas' new fiancé, stared at Lucas. Everyone was just waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Jamie honey, I think Chester still needs to be fed…" Haley smiled down at her son, who slowly nodded her head.

"Chester is my bunny. You can come see him if you want to!" He told Brooke excitedly, causing Brooke to let out a smile.

"I'll come find you in a bit, kay buddy?"

Jamie smiled and said a quick okay before bouncing off to his room to feed his bunny, leaving the adults right back into their awkward silence.

"Brooke…" A voice finally spoke up. Brooke smiled, knowing it was Haley's voice that had just said her name. "Get over here!" She exclaimed with a laugh before pulling Brooke into a tight hug. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked, a bit of bitterness creeping into her voice as she pulled back from the brunette, staring into her eyes.

Brooke bit her lip as she looked from Haley, back down to her feet, over to Nathan, and finally back to Haley. "It's a long story…" She scoffed, shaking her head.

"We've got time." A sudden voice spoke, causing all four adults heart to skip a beat once they realized how dark and angry that voice had sounded. All heads turned to Lucas as he stared directly at Brooke.

"Let me go turn the stove off and then we can all sit down and have a discussion like adults…" Haley finally interjected, causing the intense stare down between Brooke and Lucas to terminate.

Nathan quickly followed, definitely not wanting to be in a room with such tension without his wife by his side.

"Well, are you surprised?" Nathan asked quietly with a smirk on his face as he met his wife in the kitchen.

"Let's just say surprised would be an understatement." Haley scoffed, shaking her head still in disbelief as she turned off the stove. Maybe it'd be better just to order in tonight. "Where did you find her?"

"Jamie did actually. We ran into her at the park… You should have seen it Hales. I've never seen Jamie fallen in love with someone so quick."

"Yeah, well he's not the only one…" Haley smirked, leaning out to look to the living room at Lucas before turning back to Nathan with a smile.

Back over in the living room, things were still pretty rocky. Finally, Brooke couldn't take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, she spoke up. "Hi, I'm Brooke." She said, smiling at the girl occupying the seat next to Lucas.

"Lindsey." She smiled back a tight smile. Lindsey had heard a lot about this girl… which were mostly good things. That being said, meeting Brooke Davis scared her a bit. She knew this was the first girl Lucas fell in love with. And the first girl who truly broke his heart.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke added, not being able to help notice the ring on Lindsey's left finger. She felt a knot in her stomach knowing Lucas was engaged. This was supposed to be her and Lucas. He said it himself.

"_Don't worry, you will marry me. This whole broken up thing is just a momentary lapse of judgment…"_

"Momentary lapse of judgment…" Brooke repeated to herself quietly as the memory flooded through her mind.

"Excuse me?" Lindsey asked, raising her eyebrows after hearing Brooke say something to quiet to hear.

Brooke's head shot up from her hands as she realized she'd said it out loud, not just in her head. "Sorry, I was just uh—thinking of something…" She stuttered, shrugging her shoulders with a small smile as she looked up and saw Lucas staring at her.

Lucas heard exactly what she said, and knew exactly what she meant. She had to of seen the ring he'd just given Lindsey a few days ago, on what would have been his and Brooke's anniversary had they stayed together.

Just the thought made his blood boil. 'Had they stayed together.' It was her fault they didn't. She's the one who ran, she's the one who gave up and left no way to get in contact with her. He'd tried, god knows he'd tried several times. But after so many failed attempts, he had to stop trying. There was no point, she made it clear she wasn't coming back.

"Okay, now then." Haley said as her and Nathan reentered the room, both pulling up two chairs from the kitchen. "Where were we?"

"Brooke was going to tell us where she's been the past four years." Lucas' deep voice returned, once again startling everyone. Lindsey set her hand on his lap, as if to make sure everything was okay. But when his hand didn't reach for hers, she knew it definitely wasn't.

All eyes locked on Brooke as she nervously bit her lip, not knowing how to start this. Where would she begin?

"I've uh..well I…" Brooke took a deep breath. "When I left Tree Hill…I um… I moved to California…"

"With your parents?" Nathan spoke up, raising his eyebrows. He knew Brooke would never want to live with her parents again, not after the way they treated her like crap her entire life.

"Not exactly…" She said softly, her eyes going down to the ground.

"Well then where'd you stay down there?" Lucas asked, leaning up on the couch, Lindsey's hand slowly sliding off of his leg.

"I was living in San Fransicso…"

"With who?" Lucas immediately was onto the next question.

"That's a little complicated…" Brooke said softly as she met his eyes.

Lucas could tell by the look in her eyes that she was uncomfortable with the questions, but he couldn't help it. He had a right to know why she ran away from him and never came back.

"How so?"

"Lucas please, don't do this." She finally spoke up to him, staring him in the eyes.

"Do what Brooke? Don't we have a right to know where you've been hiding all this time? Why you left us all at a time where we needed you! You knew Haley was pregnant and you left her!" He shouted, standing up from the couch. "You left me the day after we got back together! Did you know Peyton had a half brother? Did you? Did you know that it was DAN who killed Keith! Our own father! Where were you then Brooke? Off slutting around! Did you resort back to your old ways, is that it?"

"Lucas that's enough!" Nathan finally stood up, raising his voice a bit at his brother as he watched Brooke try to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Sure she'd just gotten back, but Nathan already felt his big brotherness kicking in for Brooke.

"Is it enough Nate? Really though, how much is enough these days?! Because I thought having a guy you supposedly were in love with and some pretty great damn best friends was enough! But no you had to—" Lucas stopped midsentence as he saw the first tear roll down Brooke's cheek.

It was then he came to the realization of why she left. "Nick." He said, ever so softly.

Brooke took a deep breath before standing up, face to face with Lucas. Nathan and Haley both took deep breaths as they saw Brooke face up to Lucas. They hadn't even thought about Nick. But now, it all made since.

"You don't know one damn thing about me." She stared at him, her eyes overtaken by fire. "You obviously didn't know me _enough_ to know that I wouldn't go 'slutting' around. Or that if I could I would've called you every damn day. You would know that I DID know about all that stuff, and I was here when Dan was convicted of killing Keith. God Lucas, you don't think I cared? I went to the rivercourt to find you and you were with Peyton…and you were happy. I wasn't going to fucking interfere when that was all I wanted for you! For all of you!" Brooke's eyes were now releasing the tears she'd been trying to hold by the bucket.

Everyone just sat there in silence, wondering what the next move was going to be Brooke was wiping her eyes, praying the tears would stop coming. Nathan sat there staring at Lucas, looking like he was about to kill him for making Brooke cry again. Haley looked over to see a confused Lindsey, and Lucas stared at Brooke, trying to think of something to say.

"Bullshit." He finally spat out, causing Brooke's eyes to widen along with everyone elses.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're hiding. I don't not believe that that's not true, but this has something to do with Nick and I know it, I can tell by the look in your eyes. What happened with him Brooke?"

"I'm not talking to you about this. Matter of fact, I'm not talking to you at all. Nate, thanks for bringing me here. Hales, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I gave Nathan my number, so give me a call; kay?" Brooke asked, trying to hold a sob as she walked over to Haley, giving her a hug.

"Are you staying in Tree Hill then?" Haley asked, hopeful.

Brooke nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, tell Jamie I'll see him later kay? I don't want him seeing me as a mess…" She said with a laugh, causing Haley to nod before saying she would.

"Nate, think you can give me a lift back to my hotel?"

"Yeah of course. Hales I'll see you soon." Nathan gave Haley a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping an arm around Brooke's trembling shoulder.

"Lindsey, it was nice meeting you…" Brooke managed to get out before exiting the house with Nathan.

Lucas stood in the same spot he'd been in, unable to move. How did his whole world get turned upside down within the hour?

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! As I promised, this was a MUCH quicker update!! I know this seemed a little intense and all upfront, but I think it would've happened with Brucas…with the way they ended things.**

**And don't worry about this story ending soon, it's nowhere near over!!**

**Please review and leave suggestions!!**


	12. Where is Your Heart?

"She has a scar right above her left eyebrow." Lucas stated in a deep voice the second they heard the door close.

"Lucas, I don't want to do this with you right now, because frankly I have no nice things to say to you at the moment." Haley responded as she sat down on the couch, across from Lindsey and Lucas.

"Oh so you're mad at me now?" Lucas scoffed, rolling his eyes as he watched Haley nod her head. "Hales, she's the one that disappeared for four years! Sending us letters with fake addresses on them so we could never track her down. She's the one that missed Jamie being born, the one that just abandoned us all…"

"But she's sorry! I can see it in her eyes and I know you can too! You know, you were dying for her to come back and now that she is you're just making her want to leave all over again!"

"Oh I'm making her want to leave?"

"Not only Brooke apparently…" Haley said quietly as they heard the front door shut once again.

"Damn it…We'll have to reschedule dinner. Tell Jamie I said bye…" Lucas said before quickly running out of the house to catch up to Lindsey. Haley just shook her head with a frown, things were about to get interesting.

XXX.

"So are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?" Lucas asked as he unlocked the door to his house, moving aside to give Lindsey room to walk in.

Lindsey smirked and shook her head. How could he be so oblivious to the way he had been acting since Brooke had walked in?

"Can you at least tell me what I did to get you so pissed off? Please?" Lucas sighed.

Lindsey stopped right as she was at the door to his room, turning around to face him. "Are you serious Lucas? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"I never said you were stupid! I really have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Really? No idea? That's funny because I had no idea you were still in love with Brooke Davis. Well that was until I watched the spark appear in your eyes the second she walked in the room. Or how you were so angry with her for leaving YOU."

"Linds…" Lucas sighed as he walked closer to her. "Whatever spark you saw wasn't out of love, it was out on anger. I was angry with her because of the way she left…especially Haley because she needed her most at the time. She just picked up and left without telling anyone where she was going. It was just—a surprise to see her." Lucas knew he was lying. Of COURSE he was lying; this was Brooke Davis they were talking about. His first true love, the first girl he ever gave his heart to.

Lindsey sighed and nodded. "Well I'm going to be gone for two days. When I come back, we'll see how things go." Lindsey said quietly. She didn't want to argue right now, then again she didn't want to just give in easily.

"You're flight doesn't leave until tonight…" Lucas sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"It was going to leave tonight. I was online on the way home, I rescheduled." Lindsey told him with a small smile as she moved to get her suitcase, which she had already packed this morning since she was supposed to leave for New York right after dinner at Nathan and Haley's.

"At least let me take you to the airport?" Lucas offered, not wanting to leave with them in an argument.

"No it's fine, I want to go by myself." Lindsey replied quickly, the seriousness evident in her voice.

"Lindsey, please…I don't want to leave like this…"

"And we're not going to." Lindsey told him with a smile. Slowly, she made her way over to where he was standing. Lindsey leaned up a bit and set her hand down on his cheek softly before giving him a gentle kiss, "I love you, and I'll see you soon. We'll leave it like that, okay?"

Lucas sighed, staring back into her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me." He whispered as he took her hands in his.

"I'm not. Behave while I'm gone…" She joked, giving a soft laugh before giving him one more kiss. With one more look at Lucas, Lindsey turned and headed toward the door, luckily opening it just as the cab driver honked.

Quickly, she made her way down to it, not exchanging any other words with Lucas. It hurt seeing him with Brooke today, she didn't deserve that. Then again, she wasn't exactly being fair to him either. "Hey babe it's me. I'm getting in a little earlier than expected, so give me a call when you get this and we'll meet up somewhere. I can't wait to see you…love you." And with that, she hung up the phone, satisfied with her message.

Sighing, Lindsey stared down at the engagement ring that had been placed on her finger a few nights back. It was sudden, and she certainly wasn't expecting it. But what could you do? Sighing once again, Lindsey slid the ring off of her finger and into her bag.

XXX.

So she needed a drink after the afternoon she'd experienced. She definitely hadn't expected to not only run into Nathan and Haley, but Lucas as well.

But Brooke had grown to learn you can never expect anything in life. The more you do, the more you'd be let down.

Sipping down her drink, Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes as whatever cheesy lines the guy next to her was feeding her.

"Ya know buddy, I really don't think she's interested." A brunette suddenly spoke up for her. Brooke's eyebrows narrowed as she watched the man across the bar scare the guy off.

"You know, I could have taken care of myself. I am a big girl ya know…" She said sarcastically. If there was one thing Brooke Davis never grew out of, it was the hatred of being looked upon as vulnerable. She was very much capable of defending herself…well in the oral form. Physically? Let's just say that was definitely on her list of things to do.

The bartender let a small smirk come about on his lips, his eyebrows raised. This girl was feisty…he liked that.

"But apparently you aren't capable of talking. I take it staring is your forte?" She smirked, kinking and eyebrow up as she saw him instantly redden.

"Sorry, I just thought you might be a bit more grateful that I helped you out with that creep. Most girls have to come begging me to get the drunks off of them." He replied back cooling, a cocky smile replacing the smirk that had been there moments ago.

Brooke threw her head back, a small laugh coming out of it before looking back in his eyes. "You really think that's going to impress me bartender boy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Any guy in this room could have taken care of him. You just happened to be so set on staring at me that you noticed first." She shrugged as if it were obvious.

"The name's Owen." He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Hm, I don't recall asking for a name…" She smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she watched his rejected face appear. "Kidding! Brooke Davis…" She finally replied a smile on her face as she shook his hand.

"Moving on so fast?" They heard a voice boom next to them, taking the seat next to Brooke where the drunk had just been sitting.

Brooke instantly tensed up as her and Owen released hands.

"You know this guy?" The bartender asked, noting how fast Brooke had retreated her hand from his and grew stiff in his seat. The confident girl he'd just seen seemed now like a shy, lost little girl.

"Yeah, it's cool." Brooke nodded, smiling at Owen. She really didn't feel like arguing anymore today…not with Lucas. So she decided to just ignore the comment he'd made.

Just then, someone a few seats down called out an order to Owen, causing him to leave his spot watching the two and go back to his job.

"New guy?" Lucas made a comment once again, causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Do you really have nothing better to do then accuse me of being a slut? Where's your fiancé?" Brooke asked, finally swirling her barstool around to look him in the eyes.

"She's out of town." He shrugged, taking a long drink of his beer.

"Is this really how it's going to be between is Lucas? We're going to be awkward and only argue with one another?"

"You're the only one to blame for this." He shrugged, standing up and about to leave when he heard the raspy voice from behind him speak up.

"Grow up Lucas and stop being such an asshole! Yes I left, and yes I regret it every god damn day. If I could go back I would, but I can't…and I've grown to live with it! Why can't you?!"

"Why can't I what Brooke?" Lucas yelled, turning around. "Why can't I just move on and act like it's okay that you left? Do you know how long I tried searching for you? I checked my damn voicemail 100 times a day hoping I'd hear your voice on the other end? But what did I get? LETTERS! Letters that never explained to me what happened, where you were. You even took the time to find fake addresses on everyone so I could never get back to you! How do you think that felt Brooke? Huh?"

Brooke took a deep breath as she stared down at her feet, hoping to keep herself together. "And I'm sorry Lucas…if you only understood…"

"Make me understand Brooke!" Lucas yelled, frustrated that she couldn't just open up to him like she used to be able to. "Why did you leave?" He asked this question a bit softer this time.

"I can't tell you that Luke, but you have to believe me when I say…it was the best for you. For you and everyone else…I did what I had to do…"

"What did you have to do?"

"Leave." She said softly before grabbing her purse and quickly exiting the bar. Lucas sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You can't keep running from this Brooke!" He shouted, although she brunette just kept making her way through people, not looking back once.

**Thank you everyone SO SO much for reviewing! I thought this chapter was going to be up by the weekend, but you guys know how weekends get lol. SO it's one day later, not too bad (: Again, another intense run in with Brooke and Lucas. Buttt I love a little angst, and Lucas is of course still hurt and bitter about her departure.**

**And YAY for the new OTH tonight…but poor Brooke. And all Brucas fans, keep your fingers crossed and don't lose faith.. this is only the beginning of the season; there's still time!!**

**Personal reviews;**

**Stagediva23; She'll slowly but surely let everyone back in, it'll just take time. And you have some really good predictions about what's to come! Stay tuned!!(:**

**Tanyatobeyour21; Heeheehee you're warm, very warm! But there's a lot to why she left, but you are getting closer(:**

**Brucas333; Thanks! I'm glad people are liking it…I know I'm having fun writing it being 4 years ahead! Thanks for the review!**

**Superstargirl7; Ah fisrt just let me say that I absolutely LOVE your stories! I loved Trapped, it was amazing…and I'm already hooked on your newest one, your writing is just fantastic! I'm a big fan:D Thank you so much for the compliment! I've always got a soft spot for the Brathan friendship…Lol it always has to fit in somewhere in my stories. And you're very warm about your guess!(:**

**Brucasfan23; Lol I hope you liked this! There will of course be more of Brooke and Lucas in the future..intense at some times, sweet at others.**

**Othfan326; You're comments are awesome!! (: Lol I figured Brooke wouldn't just let him trashtalk her the entire time..she'd definitely say something. OF COURSE he still loves her haha, and you're exactly right if he didn't he wouldn't have flipped out. He's just trying to figure out a way to deal with his feelings of her coming back. Haha the proposal on the anniversary, I'm glad someone commented on that! It just seemed like a TOTAL Lucas thing to do hahah. In the show he proposed to Lindsey after him and Lindsey kissed..so it just seemed like he should do it in my story hahah. **

**BLendgame; Aw thank you SO much! You're comment was really inspiring for me to keep writing!**

**Sophia-Chad; Aw, I'm sorry your cried! Lol! Thank you so much!**

**Cellochick003; Thank you! We'll definitely find out soon lol!**

**Brucas224; thank you! It's finally updated haha!**

**Xopri24; Oh she's definitely affected by it. She's slowly realizing she has competition for Lucas' love in a big way!**

**Storyteller247; Haha Lucas definitely needs to stick a foot in his mouth! Oh and I'm DEFINITELY excited for Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill haha WOO!**

**Tory07uk; Thank you! Oh yeah, they'd definitely have intense fights lol. I'm hoping I'm making it realistic Brucas fights haha, which is why they're so filled of emotion!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03; Lol I know! I wish he would've picked Brooke too, but hopefully he'll realize his mistake! Haha:D**

**Sweetstepy; Aw thanks so much!!**

**Mosie1213; Lol I know, hopefully this will work for a little longer before the secrets are revealed! Haha thanks for reviewing! I loveyour stories as well!**

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23; Aw thank you!**

**Brucasxo4ever; I noticed that a lot of old stories I used to read haven't been updated! Thanks so much though!**

**Xbehappy160x; Thank you so much!**


	13. It's like the darkness is the light

**XXX.**

To say Lucas hadn't slept a wink last night would be an understatement.

He'd been up, tossing and turning, pacing his room, doing just about everything trying to get Brooke Davis off of his mind.

But he should have known from the past that once you're with Brooke Davis for even just 5 minutes, she'll be in your head for the next 5 years.

Finally however at 6 AM, he finally managed to pass out with one thought in his mind; he WOULD find out why Brooke left Tree Hill, and him.

**XXX.**

"Do you guys realize your son NEVER gets tired?" Brooke asked with a laugh as she joined Nathan and Haley in their kitchen.

The two had invited her over for lunch, but decided it'd be best not to bring up California with her. They knew Lucas was already pressuring her enough about where she went, and they were set on not doing that as well.

"Do you realize that's exactly how you were when you were a kid, Davis?" Nathan asked with a smirk as he closed the water bottle he'd just taken a drink out of.

Brooke rolled her eyes, letting out a giggle. Before she could respond, she heard two little feet pattering on the floor behind her. Turning around, she laughed as she saw Jamie with his jaw dropped, eyes big.

"Daddy! YOU knew Aunt Brooke when she was a kid?" He asked, very interested that his dad knew his new favorite person when she was his age.

"You bet! She used to live right down the street from us Jimmy Jam." Nathan told him son as he tried to hold back the laugh as he saw the excitement in Jamie's face.

"Was she as cool as she is now??" He asked right after, his eyes still excited over the fact.

"Please, I've ALWAYS been this cool." Brooke cut in, winking at Jamie who just smiled and nodded in return.

"I wouldn't go THAT far Brookie. I remember that bright yellow sweater you would ALWAYS wear." He reminded her, cracking up at the thought of it.

"Okay one; that was in what? Second grade? And TWO; my mom gave me that sweater and I thought she'd like it if I wore it. Besides, I've seen you in some not so fashionable clothes. 8th grade year anyone? When Nathan Scott thought it was cool to wear sandals with socks?" Brooke smirked, causing Haley to raise an eyebrow at her husband.

"Sandals and socks? And you used to make fun of ME for my poncho!" Haley reminded him, sitting up a little straighter as she glared at Nathan playfully.

Nathan gave Haley a sweet smile before looking down to Jamie. "Hey bud, NEVER try to take on two girls at one time. Got it?" He asked Jamie, who just shrugged in return.

"Even I'm not that dumb daddy!" He reminded his father, causing the three adults to crack up at his innocence.

"Ahem." The three stopped laughing as they heard someone clear their throat behind them. You could just feel the tension burning in the air.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie was the first to break the silence, running over to his uncle arms and jumping up in them.

Lucas spun Jamie around with a laugh. "Hi there, James Lucas Scott." Lucas said with a smile as he dangled Jamie upside down.

"Uncle Luccccccuas!" Jamie giggled, exaggerating the 'C' in Lucas as he tightened his arms around his waist.

Finally after a few more minutes of laughter, and a few 'be carefuls' from Haley, Jamie was back on his feet and headed to his room to find the new picture he had colored for Lucas, leaving the now four adults in the kitchen.

"Did Lindsey leave?" Haley asked as she walked over and gave him a hug, deciding to let the events of yesterday go. She could understand why he was upset, but part of her knows he isn't mad because Brooke is back. He's mad because he's still in love with her.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded as he walked over to the counter, not making any eye contact with Brooke, who was keeping her eyes elsewhere as well. "What're you guys up to today?"

"Nathan and I are going out for dinner later while Brooke stays with Jamie." Haley told him, although slightly scared to even the brunette's name.

"Are you sure you can handle that? I mean, you just got back and all…" Lucas said, finally looking over to Brooke.

Brooke's eyebrows perched up upon hearing Lucas' words. She should have figured he'd have a problem with something simple as her watching Jamie.

"I've been playing with Jamie since 11 this morning..I'm sure we'll be fine." Brooke replied, forcing a smile on her face as she really stared at him with cold eyes.

"I'm just saying…" Lucas shrugged, raising his hands in defense.

"And so am I." Brooke replied as the two continued their intense staredown, neither one of them wanting to break it.

"I've got an idea!" Jamie called out suddenly. "You guys can BOTH watch me! Yeah! Please Uncle Lucas! Please, Please, Please!" He begged as he ran over and hugged his uncle's knees. No one in their right mind would be able to turn that down.

"I'll tell you what." Lucas said, getting down on his knees to be eye level with Jamie. "If Brooke says yes; I'll stay. If not, then she's the babysitter."

"Please Aunt Brooke? It's be so much fun! Please!"

And that was all it took. Brooke gave a smile and nodded slightly, causing Jamie to throw his hands up in the air in excitement.

The night was sure be to interesting.

**XXX.**

"Damn it!" The younger Scott brother cursed to himself in the living room as he looked at the table.

"What's your problem?" Lucas asked, taking his attention away from the football game and on Nathan.

"Brooke's hotel key is still here…And she and Jamie were planning on stopping by there after the park to get her pajamas..." He said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I can run it by if you want." Lucas said, trying not to sound eager, although he really was. "I've uh—I've got to run home to get my laptop anyway. You know, in case I get inspiration to right or something…" He said, trying to come up with an excuse for why he'd happily take it.

"That'd be great man, here." Nathan said gratefully as he handed the key to Lucas. "If they aren't at the park..She's on the fifth floor…Room 505. They'd probably be trying to get a new key or something.." He said with a shrug.

"Awesome, I'll run it by right now." He told Nathan with a smile before standing from he couch. "Be back in a few!"

**XXX.**

Looking around the hallway one more time, Lucas slipped the hotel key into the door, smiling in relief as he saw the light turn green and hearing the door unlock.

Quickly, he made his way inside. Once in the door, Lucas looked around the somewhat big hotel room, making sure Jamie and Brooke hadn't showed up yet.

After not seeing anyone, Lucas made his way around the room, looking for any indication of reasonings for Brooke to leave, or why she stayed away so long.

10 minutes later, Lucas was about to give up his search when he saw a red book catch his eye.

On the front, the word 'Fighter' on the front. Lucas walked over to it slowly, as if something were to jump out at him from it.

As he picked up the book, he realized automatically it was a scrapbook. He'd seen Brooke make enough of these to know what one is.

But as he began flipping through the pages, it was nothing at all what he wanted to see.

There were 9 hospital bands all on one page, all with the name Brooke Davis on them.

As he flipped to the next page, he felt his stomach churn at the pictures of different bruises on her wrists, legs, neck. As he continued flipping, he found various pictures of a badly beaten Brooke; pictures that he could tell she took herself.

Soon he reached a note section, with notes like _'Dinner better be ready by 5.'_ And _'Be ready by 7, no later. I'm not fucking kidding this time.' _And the one that made his fists clench, _'You know this is all just because I love you. You were meant for me. You ARE my girl._' With of course the same signature on all of them; _Love you baby girl, Nick._

Lucas' face was red hot as he continued flipping. On the last page, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at a picture of a baby taped. It was a blue eyed, brunette boy, who looked around 4 years old, maybe three?

But why would that be there with all of this?

But that was the least of his problems right now. All of his suspicions had been confirmed, as much as he hated to admit it.

One thing was for certain.

The next time he saw Nick, would be the last anyone else did.

**Thank you guys all SO much for your reviews! They keep me going with this story. I know it's been about 2-3 weeks since I posted, but I have SO many things I'm thinking of for my next chapter that it could even possibly get posted tomorrow!**

**Hope this chapter satisfied everyone!(:**


	14. Coming Out of my Cage

**XXX.**

"We will be fine, I promise you!" Brooke told Nathan and Haley for the third time with a laugh. Haley had gone over all the emergency numbers at least three times, and Nathan had pulled her aside and told her if anything happened with Lucas let him know and he'd be home in a heartbeat.

Finally, as the two left, Brooke turned to Jamie with a laugh. "They're gone!" She told him excitedly.

"Yahoo!" He shouted, causing Brooke to laugh once more. "Party time!" He shouted as he ran off to his room to get god knows what.

Brooke shook her head as she let out a laugh, enthralled by the energy the young boy had in him.

Before she could follow, she heard the door open and watched as Lucas walked in the house. He gave her a small smile before shutting the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke looked back to where Jamie had just run off to before walking closer to Lucas.

"Look, Luke I know we aren't on the best of terms right now…but can we please act civil tonight in front of Jamie?" She pleaded as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, but do you think after he goes to sleep we could talk? Not yell I swear; just talk…"

Brooke nodded with a smile, happy to see that he was already acting civil towards her. It felt good to be having a conversation with him without all the yelling, it felt really good actually. This is the Lucas she missed every day, and it felt good to have him back, even if it were only for a night.

When he had stopped by the park today to give her her hotel key, things had been a bit awkward…especially since they both tried to put on happy faces for Jamie. But not it seemed they had reached an agreement.

**XXX.**

"Aunt Brooke, did you really leave for 14 years and not come back until now?" Jamie asked out of the blue as the three were seated at the kitchen table; eating pizza.

Both adults eyes widened as Lucas nearly choked on his soda.

Brooke sucked in a deep breath before putting on a cool and collected face, something she'd learned to perfect over the last few years. "Well I didn't leave for 14 years, but I left for a little while." She replied, nice and short before picking off a piece of sausage from her pizza and popping it in her mouth.

"Well then why'd you leave?" The young boy asked curiously.

"Honey, why don't we save that conversation for another day?" She replied, forcing a smile onto her face.

She and Lucas had been doing so good tonight. Sure they hadn't had any one-on-one talking time, but at least they were capable of being in the same room and could both participate in whatever activities their godson had in store for them.

"Fine; Then can I ask another question?" He asked, still very interested in his godmother's life.

"If it's a good question; none about her leaving…got it bud?" Lucas piped in, earning a grateful smile from Brooke.

"It's not I promise. It's for you too Uncle Lucas!" He said excitedly before sitting up straighter in his seat. "How come you two aren't married like my mom and dad are? Mommy says you're still in love, and you ARE my godparents…" He said innocently, genuinely just wanting to know the answer.

Brooke and Lucas shared a nervous look as Jamie asked his question, neither really wanting to answer the question in front of one another.

"Jamie silly, your Uncle Lucas is already getting married; remember?" Brooke reminded him, not daring to look over in Lucas' direction again.

"Well I still want you guys to get married." He said more to himself then to anyone else before finishing his pizza, leaving Brooke and Lucas at a loss for words. All they could do was just sit in silence and eat their pizza; nothing else.

**XXX.**

"Well, he's finally asleep." Brooke said with a laugh as she came back down the stairs and took a seat on the couch.

The rest of the night had gone relatively well. They played superheroes for awhile, before all settling down to watch a movie; which Jamie almost fell asleep to instantly.

As Brooke had carried him upstairs, Lucas couldn't help but be getting a bit anxious to ask her the questions he'd been dying to know since finding her scrapbook. He'd finally have answers, and he couldn't wait.

"I swear that boy has more energy then the freaking energizer bunny…" Brooke laughed, trying to break up the awkward tension and find some stable ground; in this case it was Jamie.

"Brooke." Lucas said sternly, causing Brooke's head to turn to meet his face. "I think it's time for us to talk…" He said, softening his voice a bit.

Brooke bit her lip and nodded as she turned her body to face his on the couch.

This was the moment he'd been waiting for, yet he couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"Where should we start?" She asked with a nervous laugh as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. She knew this couldn't end well; all their talks thus far have ended in either tears or their faces red hot in anger. Why should this time be any different?

"You have to promise me something." He replied, watching her nod her head in confusion before continuing. "You can't walk out. We're going to talk til we lose our voices if we have to. Promise me you won't leave until we solve things and get out everything we need to say…"

"I promise." She replied after a few seconds of thinking it over. She knew this talk needed to happen eventually; but that didn't mean she still wasn't scared as hell to have it.

"And promise you won't get mad at me when you find out what I did..you have to know I did it out of pure concern for you…"

"Luke, you're freaking me out here…What's going on?" She asked in a shaky voice as she awaited to hear his answer.

"I went to your hotel room before I went to the park…I found your uh…your scrapbook…"

And in that moment, Brooke Davis' world seemed as if it had ended. The look on her face had said it all. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, her whole body froze; he'd found the one thing that she felt was the one thing she had control of.

"I know I went snooping and I probably shouldn't have. But Brooke you left when there was still a sick mind after you, you left me scared to death and now, all my damn suspicions were confirmed! Why didn't you tell me?"

But Brooke didn't reply, she just sat very still on the couch. It was as if she were on a completely different planet, like she couldn't hear him.

"Brooke the least you can do is fucking answer me!"

"_You answer me god damn it! How long have you been sending them fucking letters?" An angry Nick yelled as he pulled Brooke up off the ground by her hair, pulling her face into his._

"_FUCKING ANSWER ME BITCH!" He shouted as he threw her against the wall, Brooke's body falling down afterwards like a ragdoll._

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut tight as she listened to Lucas, trying to rid herself of the painful memories.

"I wanted the best for you! It's all I ever wanted! But you just keep shutting me out and running away!" He continued, not noticing Brooke as she started shaking back and forth as if she were rocking a child. He didn't mean to be raising his voice; and if she were maybe replying to him then he wouldn't be shouting…but it just seemed to be happening.

"_You know I only want the best for you…" Nick said softly as he carried Brooke, full of new bruises, back to her bed. _

_Once getting there, he covered them both with the covers before pulling Brooke close to him. "You're MY girl Brooke Davis. Lucas Scott is an asshole. He can't treat you as good as me. He doesn't deserve you…" He whispered before rolling over on top of her, sucking on her neck gently._

"_You deserve a man; like me…" He said before moving down to her top and pulling it off of her head._

_All the meanwhile, Brooke laid there like a zombie. She knew better now than to try and fight back; to just let him fuck her and get it over with. She never responded to him though; she never would. This man was a monster and didn't deserve the pleasure._

_But Nick knew she'd never be in love with him, or that she'd never reciprocate their lovemaking, willingly at least, but that didn't stop him. Nothing would at this point._

The second Brooke covered her ears was the second Lucas noticed what she had become. Her rocking figure, knees pulled up to her chest as she tried blocking out the sound.

His voice stopped midsentence as he made his way over to her quickly, leaning down in front of her and setting his hands on her shoulders to try and get her to stop the shaking and talk with him.

"Brooke, Pretty girl…I need you to look at me baby…Please…" Lucas begged.

Brooke slowly but surely opened her eyes, only to be met with Lucas' loving and caring blue ones.

"I'm—I'm—I'm so—" Brooke tried to get out over the deep breaths she was taking as she tried keeping back the waterfall of tears that were set on falling.

"Shh, just breathe for me right now Brooke; breathe okay?" He said in a soothing voice as he ran his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to stabilize her breathing.

5 minutes later, her breathing pace had paced, and she was in Lucas' arms, who was still leaning in fron of her. He made sure to keep rubbing her back in soothing circles, even after her breathing had resided. He had absolutely no idea what set off this panic attack, and honestly he was scared to find out because he knew he was part of the reason behind it.

"I'm sorry." A raspy voice finally broke the air between them, causing Lucas to pull back a bit to see her face.

"What are you sorry for, Pretty girl?"

"For…for leaving you. You have to believe me though Lucas…I wanted to stay. I tried so hard coming back I swear…All I wanted…I wanted to be back with you…But he found me every time…and it just kept getting worse and I couldn't do it anymore. And I couldn't have him hurting him…so I had to do what was best for you guys and him…" Brooke began rambling on as her eyes filled with tears.

"Who's him Brooke? Who would be hurting you? And who would be hurting _him?_" Lucas asked curiously, wondering where the word 'him' fit into this.

"He just still had a full life to live…but I wanted him so bad Luke. After 9 months he was ours and I just…He would have gotten to him to I just…"

"WHO Brooke? Please, tell me who…"

"Our baby." She replied quietly before the tears finally began pouring down her cheeks, while the words 'Our Baby' resounded in Lucas' head over and over again.

* * *

**Woooo the new chapter!**

**HOPEFULLY this answers a lot of the questions you guys have been dying to know. I wanted to get this chapter out on Friday..or even early Saturday. BUT i couldn't decide on exactly how much I wanted to put out for all of you. But after reading some FABULOUS reviews from you all, I gave more then I had orginally planned;**

**Special thanks to ****stagediva23****, ****superstargirl7****, and ****othfan326**** for your guys' long reviews. Long reviews make my day:D**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

**:**


	15. Coming Clean

**Alright, before you start throwing rocks let me just tell you how extremely sorry I am. These past few months have been..well pretty filling, and I had a major case of writers block which if you're a writer, you know is absolutely horrible haha!**

**But after rereading through reviews on this story, my inspiration found its way back to me and, ta-da! A new chapter! Hopefully this fills in many MANY blanks you guys have had :D**

_**XXX.**_

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

"Guys, we're home!" The former couple heard as their eyes remained locked with one another.

Neither dared to move, not after the bombshell Brooke had just dropped. She didn't even mean to let it slip, things were just happening so quickly that when he asked, it just rolled out of her lips. When she came home, Brooke vowed to remain silent about Noah, not wanting to tell a soul, after all, she knows how Tree Hill works; if one person knows something..the entire town will know.

"Guys?" Nathan called out again as he turned the corner with his wife, only to find Brooke in Lucas' arms, with tears rolling down her cheeks while Lucas sat there, looking deeply concentrated as his grip remained on the brunette. "What the hell is going on?!" Nathan demanded a bit louder this time, finally causing Brooke to look at him.

Standing from the couch, and out of Lucas' reach, Brooke made her way over to the table, grabbing her purse. "Jamie's asleep. We ate pizza..then he uh..he fell asleep during the movie. He should be out for the night…and uh, there's a picture on the fridge he made..He said you guys let him hang them there…He made sure to brush his teeth as well before going to sleep…" Brooke rambled on, her voice still shaky as she promised herself she'd hold in her breakdown.

"Brooke!" Nathan called out, making his way to her. Upon reaching his shaky friend, he placed his hands on both sides of her shoulders, causing her to stop rambling and bit her lip. "What's going on?" He asked once again, this time a bit more lightly in hopes of getting her to open up.

Meanwhile, Haley had made her way to Lucas, who was still looking a bit dumbstruck as he stood slightly.

"I've gotta…I've gotta get home." Brooke stuttered, sliding her purse strap up her arm as she stepped back out of Nathan's hands and headed for the door.

"What baby?" Lucas' voice suddenly sounded through the house, before Nathan had a chance to speak.

Brooke froze, her body stiffening as she heard Lucas' somewhat angry, yet mostly confused voice. Nathan looked at Haley, who in return looked at Lucas, wondering what the hell had been going on while they were gone.

"Do.." Lucas took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly before opening them again to watch the back of Brooke's body, "Do we have…have a baby together?"

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Tryin' to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin, oh_

Suddenly, the tension in the air grew a whole lot higher, Nathan and Haley now being slightly filled in on what had happened.

Brooke sucked in a deep breath, swallowing hardly afterwards. Keeping her eyes shut tight, she nodded her head softly, fearing what was to come next.

The three adults behind her eyes' widened, unsure of what to say. Nathan had been to Brooke's hotel, and he was positive there weren't any signs of a kid residing there.

Lucas was the first to make a move. He slowly walked towards Brooke, and upon reaching her stepped in front of her so that he could see her eyes, although they were shut tightly. Taking his hand, Lucas cupped her cheek softly, causing her broken and fearful eyes to open and meet his confused ones.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

"Noah." Brooke said suddenly, her voice on the edge of cracking. "His name...His name is Noah." She added, not seeing anything else in the room besides Lucas. They were lost in the moment, both trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Do you still..." Lucas began, before Brooke cut him off, knowing what he was about to say.

"No, no he's uh…he's with another family." She said, looking down to her feet. "I couldn't keep him, there was no way possible. But he's happy…he's such an amazing little boy…" A small smile crept on her face just imagining the little boy. "He's shy when he first meets people…but once he opens up, god he's great. He's so intelligent already…"

Lucas couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips as he heard Brooke speak about their baby. The way her eyes lit back up when she said his name, sure he'd yet to find out why she'd given him up, it was nice to see some of that spark back in her eyes. Plus, just hearing that they'd had a baby together, it was…breathtaking.

Haley couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes either as she listened to Brooke talk about her son. She seemed so…happy, yet still secretly upset about it.

"Brooke…" Lucas finally started, getting out of his dazed state. "Why couldn't you keep Noah?" He asked, although wished he hadn't when he saw her posture stiffen almost immediately.

"I had to make sure he was safe." She replied solemnly, not sure how much she could actually say. Besides it was her who had promised she wouldn't leave until they'd talked everything out.

"From what?" Lucas asked, forgetting all about Nathan and Haley.

"Nick." She replied, without taking a breath or even batting an eyelash. She knew; it was time. She couldn't hide from this anymore; she needed to tell them the truth. "If…If I'd of kept the baby…I knew he would have killed it…and…he was just a baby, he didn't deserve that. But his bones wouldn't have been able to handle it, he would have been to fragile…" Brooke's eyes were now flooded with tears again as she talked about her son, and Nick.

Haley's eyes shut tight as she listened to Brooke, while Nathan's fists clenched at his sides. Meanwhile, Lucas' jaw tightened as he realized the reason he would never have the happy family he could have already had was because of Nick fucking Chavez.

"Why were you with…him?" He asked, not being able to bring himself to actually say the name.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke closed her eyes as she remembered that horrible day.

_Let the rain fall,_

_Let the rain fall,_

_I'm coming clean..._

FLASHBACK;

"_Mr. Yang, can I use the restroom?" Brooke asked, putting on her dimpled smile. She always goes to the bathroom at this exact time, which got irritating for the teacher._

"_Miss Davis, can you ever sit through an entire class period without interrupting the class to fulfill your personal needs?"_

"_Well unless you want to hear all about a women's monthly cycle then I suggest you let me go…"_

"_Very well then. Take the pass." Mr. Yang replied, pointing to the pass laying on his desk._

_Brooke smiled and stood up, very pleased with herself. The 'period' excuse worked once again, even when she really wasn't on her period._

"_Brooke…" Nathan said as he watched her stand up, worry in his eyes._

"_I'll be fine Natie, schools still in session. Plus the bathroom's right around the corner. I'll be back in no time." She replied before winking at him, then skipping out of the classroom._

_Nothing could ruin Brooke's good mood, not today. Her and Lucas were finally a couple again, and it appeared that Nick had left town. Maybe things really were falling back into place._

_Brooke walked into the bathroom, still smiling as she chose a stall. When she finished, she came out and walked over to the sink, washing her hands before starting to mess with her hair, twisting it around to make the curls stay in. Maybe she had been too focused on her hair to here the door open, and someone walk inside. Or maybe she didn't care, figuring it was just another girl coming in to go pee._

"_So, you and Scott are back together…" And that's when she knew she was __wrong__._

_Turning around slowly, she was face to face with the one man she had hoped to never hear from again._

_Taking a step backwards, Brooke nodded slowly. She knew she needed to figure a way out of this, but they always kept the windows locked, and he was in front of the door._

"_I've got to say, infidelity is the one thing I hate about my girls baby." He chastised, taking another step forward as she took one back._

"_Then I guess you can move along since I'm not the type of girl you want.." She said, standing up straight in order to hold her composure together. _

"_Nah, I've already found the girl I want. She just needs to learn a lesson, and you know…so do her friends."_

_Brooke's eyebrows shot up immediately as he heard her bring up her friends, the people she never wanted to get dragged into this whole mess._

"_Leave my friends the hell alone!" She shouted, gaining a bit more confidence, causing him to laugh in return._

"_Sweetie I won't personally be doing anything to your friends. But I can't promise you my guys won't." Nick replied with a wink._

_Before she could reply, they heard the door squeak open. Brooke let out a sigh of relief, praying it'd been Nathan coming to check up on her, yet instead it was her former, curly haired best friend._

"_Well, look who we have here…Miss Sawyer!" Nick said with a smile as he stepped in front of the door, pushing Peyton in the bathroom slightly._

"_Brooke?" Peyton asked confused, looking at the brunette before darting her eyes back to Nick. "Mr. Chavez? I thought you quit…" _

"_I did, I'm just spending some quality time here with Brookie…" He replied to Peyton with a smile, which only grew as he watched Peyton's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "You see Peyt, you mind if I call you Peyt? Nah, I didn't think so. Anyways Peyt, Brooke and me…were in love."_

_Peyton's eyebrows shot up as her eyes immediately went to Brooke, whose own eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head._

"_Peyton that's not true!" She immediately began, before stopping as Nick stepped closer to Peyton. Upon reaching the blonde, his arm went around her neck as he pulled her up against his chest, a knife in his other hand._

"_You want to tell blondie here how much you really love me Brooke? And trust me you DON'T want to say the wrong answer…" He spoke with a wink, a fearful Peyton underneath his arm._

"_Please! I'll..I'll do what you want..just…just let her go.._Please!"_ Brooke pleaded as she looked at Peyton, praying she'd make it out alive._

"_I'll tell you what. You," He started, nodding to Brooke since both of his hands were occupied with either the pocketknife or Peyton, "You'll move with me to California. Make sure everyone thinks that its what you want though…which pretty much you'll be coming with me right now. An Peyton here, well Peyt you'll be in charge of giving everyone the news of Brooke's departure. You'll tell them all the drama was too much for her in Tree Hill…and that she needs to get away. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Brooke felt the silent tears begin streaming down her face. "Nick please, please don't make me leave Tree Hill…" She cried, trying to hold in a sob._

"_Brooke, what's here for you? You TOLD me about your life. I know Peyton here is in love with Lucas, and you told me they cheated before with you. You know it's only going to happen again..Especially since you mentioned this one being in love with him. Let your friends me happy for once! Besides…you don't really have a choice, unless you want my knife to accidently slip. Then again, either way you'll be coming with me. It's all just a matter if Miss. Sawyer gets outta here alive…"_

_Closing her eyes, Brooke bit down on her lip before nodding her head slowly. "Just, let Peyton go. I'll…I'll go with you. Just let her go, please…" She begged, letting out a sigh of relief as she watch his arm loosen and Peyton run forward._

"_So, are you and I clear Miss Sawyer on our conditions?" Nick asked as he took a step closer, his hand remaining tight on the knife._

_Peyton nodded, not a trace of a tear on her face. "Crystal." She replied, in almost a smirk. Brooke couldn't help but notice that Peyton didn't seem scared, or even sad for that matter, at all. She seemed almost, relieved that Brooke would be leaving._

_Before she had another chance to even say a word, she felt a hand grip her wrist. "Well..let's go. We've got a plane to catch in an hour." Nick told her with a smile as they reached the door._

_Turning around, Brooke looked to Peyton once more, who still seemed at ease. "Take care of him …" Brooke whispered before being pulled out of the bathroom and down the hallway._

XXX.

The three adults stood stunned, well stunned would be an understatement. Here, they finally knew, and yet had no words.

Lucas was the first to make a move, who wrapped his muscled arms around her petite frame, pulling him in close to her, as if he were protecting her from it all. He kept one hand firm on the back of her head while the other was rested on her back. Holding onto her, he felt like if he loosened his grip even a little bit she'd slip away again.

"Haley, you forgot you're jacket in my—" The voice that they all knew far to well suddenly halted as she saw the sight in front of her.

As Brooke turned her head from Lucas' chest, she felt his grip tighten once more as they all saw the one person they'd yet to mention…none other than Peyton Sawyer.

_Let the rain fall down (Oh, I'm coming clean)_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away (Oh, I'm coming clean)_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder (Let the rain fall)_

_I wanna scream (Let the rain fall)_

_Let the rain fall down (Let the rain fall)_

_(I'm coming clean)_

_Let the rain fall down_

_Mmm, oh-oh-oh_

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

**Well? Hopefullllllly you guys enjoyed finding out what actually happened that day at school, and as many guessed…where Brooke and Lucas' baby is. We'll explore that and many other things more in the future, but I like hearing what you guys would like to see too…If I use it I'll totally give credit to ya(:**

**That's all for now! Reviews are love(:**


End file.
